


Fun with the Star Guardians

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/F, Futanari, Jinx wants to have fun, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry, eventual feels, excessive cum, unintentional Impregnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Commissioned by Anonymous. Star Guardian Jinx (Futanari) x various Star Guardians.Jinx likes two things: doing cool things with her Star Guardian powers, and sleeping with hot babes. But it's never seemed right to sleep with her super-hot teammates- that is, until one encounter makes her think: What other Star Guardians want to have some fun?Jinx just needs to follow her two rules: Don't knock anyone up, and don't let Lux find out.  Jinx has never really been good with rules, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned Work. Jinx x a different character each chapter.

 

* * *

 

Star Guardian Janna narrowed her eyes just a fraction, but that alone was enough to stop her fellow Star Guardian in her tracks, her many bombastic words dying on her tongue. Jinx just stared back at Janna, visibly faltering, unsure of how to continue. While Jinx was more than happy to butt heads with her teammates on any issue that took her fancy, she was far more hesitant around Janna, and the older girl was sure to use it to great effect - though Jinx time and time again made fun of her for it, Janna was sure that her age and natural poise granted her some respect from the redhead.

She had noticed that Jinx was starting to act worse than before, though it was still very subtle. A tiny bit more reckless, rushing too far without support; a tad more snippy, ready to verbally fight anyone that caught her eye for too long. Worse yet, she and Lux had gotten into a small spat, and the young team leader had taken it badly and was greatly saddened. Janna figured she should, as the team’s self-appointed mentor, nip this problem in the butt before it became anything serious, and - if she was lucky - fix the issues in their team for good.

“Alrighty then.” Jinx popped her lips, and cocked on hip. She looked around the rooftop where she had been cornered, and sniffed loudly. “What’s this all about?”

Janna fixed Jinx with the most motherly look she could manage, and placed both of her hands over her midsection. They were both still in their Star Guardian uniforms, but while Janna’s was immaculately pressed, cleaned, and fitted, Jinx’s only payed lip service to those ideas - which was remarkable, considering it was a manifestation of her power. She skipped - whether intentionally or not - out on their traditional skirts for scandalously tiny shorts, what amounted to a fancy bra, and untucked shirt ends that made Janna more than a little annoyed.

Her silence seemed to make Jinx uncomfortable, as the girl rested all her weight on one leg and tapped one foot anxiously against the asphalt. Janna took a moment to compose herself, drawing up on her many years of experience to find the right words that would break through to the rebellious teen, while Jinx simply grew more agitated.

“Spill the beans, Janna,” Jinx muttered, looking anywhere except at the older girl. She flicked a bundle of red hair away from her face with hurried fingers, but it simply fell right back into place a second later. “I’ve got things to do, you know?”

“You don’t.”

“Maybe I do, ok?”

“You do not.” Janna drew in a shallow breath. “Jinx, I’ve noticed that you have been more unruly as of late. You are taking unnecessary dangers and making the rest of the team uncomfortable. I believe it is becoming a real problem.”

“Lol what?”

Janna always had trouble keeping up with Jinx’s lingo, and the older girl was more than a little bit sure that Jinx did it on purpose. Still, Janna was good at ignoring silliness like that, and pushed on with her speech. “That is not all. You have also been late all of our practices for the last two weeks, and on the occasions you _do_ show up you shamelessly stare at us.”

Jinx tapped her foot a little faster. “Mmmm…. I dunno, Janna. I think you’re going senile - maybe you’re getting too old for this?”

“And don’t think I have not heard the sounds coming from your room at night,” she finished. “I don’t know why you are sneaking girls in and out at such late hours, but it is unacceptable on a school night, let alone an hour before an operation. This behaviour is unhealthy, and I fear for the team’s morale.”

“You know about…? Okay, that’s not my fault. I’m just a not-so-normal teen girl with normal needs, alright? I can’t let being a Star Guardian stop that.”

Janna was not sure what her fellow was talking about in the slightest, but it seemed like she was on the right track, at least, and so she decided to press the issue and get to the bottom of it. “What needs?”

Jinx blinked. “Uh, you know. Needs.”

“Jinx, I feel like it’s my responsibility as the oldest member on this team to help you get through any issues you might be having. I want to help, so please, allow me to do so.”

The red-haired guardian’s entire face scrunched up in thought, before spontaneously changing into a jovial expression, as if she had landed on a gold mine. “Well, sure, when you put it like that!”

 _Well, that worked remarkably well,_ Janna thought in confusion. She did not dare let her confusion show, and maintained her calm demeanour and peaceful tone of voice. The best course was to gently push Jinx towards an ideal resolution, and Janna was prepared to do whatever she must to allow the girl to become the Star Guardian she was meant to be.

“You wanna know what the problem is, Janny-dear?”

The nickname was new for Janna, but Jinx seemed to do it regularly with Lux - possible something  Jinx only reserved for close friends - and so she decided it was a good start. She was making headway, and maybe this would be the start of a new, brighter future for Jinx. With a slight, contented smile she shook her head, and said, “no, I don’t, but I would like to.”

“It’s cuz’ you’re all so damn _sexy.”_

Janna’s mind went blank. “Pardon?”

“Yeah, like.” Jinx waved her head vaguely. “These Star Guardian outfits? Unbearably hot. It’s nearly impossible not stare, you know?”

Janna was not expecting the conversation to go like this, and she was starting to feel incredibly unsure of herself and her years of wisdom. “I… can’t say that I do?”

“Well, it is,” Jinx stated, as if she was simply espousing a well-known, common fact, rather than something that was so clearly lewd. “I’ve been trying to - haha - satisfy myself with some of my friends with benefits, if you know what I mean, but…”

Janna’s face was as red as a tomato by now. “You, ah… how do I say this politely… you sleep with your friends?”

“No, no, not sleep,” Jinx giggled, almost manically. Janna thought it weird, but was mainly relieved that Jinx wasn’t actually sleeping with her friends - though her hopes were dashed when Jinx winked and finished with, “nah, I fuck them for most of the night. We don’t do much sleeping.”

She was mortified. Absolutely mortified by Jinx’s crude words, and Janna had no idea how to respond or answer the girl back. Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly like a fish, completely unlike the refined and calm persona she normally enjoyed. Jinx seemed to be having a lot of fun staring at her, as the younger girl giggled and snorted at the expression on her face.

“Man, you’re too easy, Janna! It sucks that you can’t see the look on your own face.”

“Well, uhm…”

Jinx kept on laughing, nearly doubling over in her mirth. It lasted for an uncomfortably long time, and it granted Janna a moment to collect her thoughts and struggle to line it up with what the problems they were having. If Jinx’s abrasive attitude was from the fact that she was having trouble with her team’s… looks… and she had to look elsewhere for relief, then that was a team issue that Janna needed to correct.

Janna cleared her throat, and tried to rein her in her embarrassment. “So this recent behaviour is a result of your… frustrations?”

By the First Star, she felt mortified just saying the words.

The red head sighed theatrically and planted both her hands on her hips. She stared for a long moment, her red eyebrows furrowed together. “You know, Janna,” she began, almost thoughtfully, “you’re really hot when you aren't lecturing people.”

Janna’s embarrassment returned in full-force. No one had ever called her attractive before, and she’d never expected in a million years for Jinx to be the one to say such a thing - especially since she was always mocking Janna’s age. Why, just last week the girl had given Janna a retirement plan, implying that she was too old to do her work as a Star Guardian. Yet here she was, forcing a furious blush to her cheeks, and the older girl had no idea what to do.

“Oh,” was all she was able to say.

“Yup,” Jinx continued, popping the ‘p’ between her lips. Her eyes roved over Janna’s body, and the Guardian had the strangest urge to cover herself with her hands, but decided against doing so. If Jinx was sexually frustrated, she needed to help, not cause her further frustrations.

“I've always thought you were stacked. Really nice body - like, not as nice as those other guardian chicks, but you're honestly hot. Guess it comes with the age.”

Jinx took a step closer, and Janna shifted about in a strange mixture of discomfort and curiosity- she wanted to know more about how Jinx felt, about how attractive she thought Janna was. It was not as if Janna had ever thought about Jinx in any particular way; no, she would not dare while she and Lux were so close, but there was something oddly compelling about the rule-breaking teen. Their proximity was only heightening Janna’s confused feelings, and her mouth went dry while her face stayed red as a tomato.

“Is that so?” Janna was taller than Jinx, as befitted her age and figure, and had to look down at the red head as she drew close. “You’ve, uhm, thought about me, then?”

 _Am I part of your sexual frustration?_ She wanted to ask. A part of her was dying of curiosity to know how long Jinx had been harbouring these feelings, and just what, exactly, she thought about that made her so sexually charged that it affected her battle performance.

“A bit,” Jinx admitted, shooting her a cheeky grin. “Makes me horny, y’know, seeing you in this tight little outfit. And you _did_ say you wanted to help, so, what'd ya say, Janna, cutie - wanna have some fun?”

Janna wet her lips, and looked down. There was a very obvious bulge in Jinx’s ludicrously tiny shorts - a bulge far larger and impressive than she had thought possible. Sure, she knew that dick-girls like Jinx were big, but what was in her pants promised to be _big._

“Well,” Janna started tentatively, “will this help you stay focused?”

“Uh, sure, probs,” Jinx blurted, altogether too quickly - quick enough that, under other circumstances, Janna would try and press her for a more concrete answer, but she was far too interested in the monster bulge that tented out her shorts. It was a strange fascination that had never occurred to her before, despite well knowing Jinx’s anatomy, but she had an urge to discover more.

“Then I suppose I’ll assist you. Ah - only because I’m the eldest, and I should be the one to do it.” Janna did not want Jinx to think that this was for fun, because it decidedly was not. This was to help her fix her problem, regardless of Janna’s own fascination with her strange desires or the clearly huge girl-dick that threatened to pierce the tiny teen’s skimpy clothing.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Jinx murmured, and drew Janna into her arms. Janna was surprised at the strong arms encircling her waist, a strength very much at odds with the red head’s skinny biceps. “Well, something less fancy-shmancy, but yeah.”

Jinx reached up an pecked Janna on the lips in a light kiss that sent her mind into a strange flurry of emotion. It did not stop with just one light kiss, as Jinx planted yet another kiss right against her lips. The older Guardian had trouble reciprocating, not understanding the motions she was supposed to go through, but Jinx was insistent, and her lips pliant and warm. It was only a matter of moments before the purple-haired teen was bending her neck to meet the shorter girl’s mouth, and the two settled into something far more intimate than Janna had been settled on in the beginning.

The kisses were hot and steamy, and absolutely intoxicating. Janna was left breathless as Jinx’s lips mashed into her own, nibbling hard on her lower lip, and urging the older girl to melt into her arms. In truth, the older of the two did little work as Jinx took charge, guiding the furious exchange of spit and the soft caresses of plush lip. Janna closed her eyes, falling deeper into the hot, wet lips, and the stringy body enfolding her own.

Jinx pulled off Janna’s velvety lips, and trailed her own down the older girl’s fine cheeks and down to her neck. It sent a strange tingling through her body, and it honestly delighted her to feel the soft pin pricks against her sensitive, ticklish flesh, trailing across her neck and under her sharp jawline. At the same time Jinx’s hands traveled over her body, quickly tracing every curve, perfectly outlined by the white-and-purple Star Guardian outfit she wore. Where Janna barely knew what to do, Jinx seemed to know every movement and motion she wanted to go through, as if this was something she had planned for some time.

Janna yelped when Jinx’s hands grabbed her ass through the flimsy material of her skirt, totally surprised and embarrassed that her rear was being so shamelessly groped by her fellow teammate - but at the same time, Jinx’s hands were strong and firm, kneading her generous flesh with clearly practiced movements. Janna’s yelps turned into breathless sighs as Jinx worked on her body like an artist on a canvas, slurping into the crook of her long, pale neck, and sinking her skinny fingers into the expanse of her ass.

The purple-haired teen’s breasts were smothered into Jinx’s chest as their bodies pressed moulded against one another, and her outfit, for the first time, wrinkled and bunched as her side-boob was pushed out to the sides. Janna was worried that the strain on her suit might be too much, that her abundant chest might just spill out as she was pulled tightly against the younger girl’s wiry body, but even those thoughts were wiped away by the tingling sensation given to her by questing lips and energetic hands.

“Mmmm,” Jinx moaned, “this ass feels so nice!”

Janna had not an idea on what to say in response as her ass-flesh was mauled, and her mouth was too busy letting out a stream of slutty whimpers as Jinx’s lips made their way lower and lower, reaching the topmost portions of her Star Guardian outfit. Janna was rarely chilled by the wind, but the way Jinx treated her body was making her shiver and tremble as if from the cold, and it was shockingly delightful.

 _Is this how all of Jinx’s sex friends feel?_ Her mind questioned, while her eyes crossed over at the heady sensations that filled her being. _This is… wonderful…_

Jinx pulled away all too suddenly, leaving Janna to grasp after her with needy jerks of her hands. The red head watched her and giggled, saying, “You liked that, wind-lady? Well, I’ve got plenty more for ya!”

Janna licked her lips yet again, and looked down to the bulge in Jinx’s pants. It looked even larger and more threatening than before, which only made it even more enticing to her eyes. In a display of lewd boldness that was entirely unlike herself, Janna stepped in and pressed her hand against the lump within the girl’s shorts, and applied a gentle amount of pressure. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a gentle shudder, which was in equal parts surprising and gratifying.

The purple-haired Guardian swallowed roughly, thinking about what she was going to commit to, before quietly asking, “May I…?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Jinx exclaimed, grinning, and spread her legs akimbo and took on a proud stance. After a moment of silence she faltered a bit, and finished softly, “Real talk, I never thought you would.”

Janna’s hands found the zipper to the ludicrously short shorts, and she began to unzip them. The girl’s hard bulge was just barely visible from her tight waistband, a sliver of pale skin, but as her metal zipper dropped more and more of it was revealed. By the time she had made it halfway down the sheer size of the now rapidly growing shaft did the rest of the work for her, bursting free of its confinement and flopping out to the crisp air.

Her eyes went wide as she beheld the girl-cock in all its size and glory. Jinx was a slight girl, thin, and without much in the way of womanly assets - something she very loudly complained about on a multitude of occasions - but her cock was totally at odds with her body. It jutted out proudly, over eight inches of marble flesh crowned with a swollen, purple head, leaking tiny drops of clear fluid. Janna could do nothing but stare, while Jinx did nothing but look proud of her length.

“Big, huh?” She preened, and wiggled her hips just a slight amount that sent her cock bobbing. “Wanna suck on it? I think you wanna suck on it.”

“I do,” Janna was about to say, before catching herself. She took in a deep, calming breath, trying to stay - or at least appear -composed, and instead said, “If that will help, then I will.”

Jinx was smiling wide as Janna got down onto her knees, her white thigh-highs collecting the rooftop dirt, and her knees scraping roughly against the hard ground. That was all secondary to her as she focused intently on the monstrous rod peering into her eyes, dripping white drops, throbbing ever so slightly. She was very inexperienced in these matters, and wondered how best to satisfy Jinx - did she just shove her mouth on it? Lick it?

She decided to bite the bullet and take the whole thing into her mouth, like she vaguely recalled the sluttier girls at some high school or another talking about. She opened her mouth and tried to gobble it up, and succeeded in taking the fat head and a small portion of hard girldick down to the entrance of her throat - but she started to gag and sputtered wetly around the rod, and pulled off before making any real headway.

“Nice try,” Jinx snickered, and then sobered up. “Slowly. Lick it, and then go down on me.”

Janna swallowed, nodded, and stuck out her slender pink tongue. She ran it across the throbbing crown, collecting a small amount of salty fluids which did not taste nearly as bad as she had imagined. The flat of her tongue glided down the mountainous sides of the cock, wetting the smooth, yet dry, skin with saliva. She repeated her actions on the other end, but only used the very tip of the organ to swipe along the broad dick.

She settled both hands in her lap, and leaned forwards, still licking very demurely and carefully. She went from base to head, and head to base, working her pink tongue in motions she had never before done, but was finding perverse enjoyment in. Janna could clearly see the shining trails she left on the throbbing pillar of girl-dick, like slimy trails of fresh saliva and drool, but it barely covered half of the broad meat.

Jinx seemed satisfied, but eager, and Janna was not going to let this opportunity to calm her perpetually horny teammate go to waste - and was not about to fail at pleasing such a large, throbbing dick. She got in closer, until her nose practically touched the musky, vascular surface, and pressed the sloppiest kiss she could muster against the hardness. She continued by dragging her lips along it, the plush, cock-sucking cushions gliding up and along, tracing a path towards the wildly pulsing head and down the other side.

Trails of drool drizzled out between her slurping lips, collecting like wet webbing along the cock and connecting her mouth to the current target of her lewd affections, only breaking when she pulled off for a breath intake of air. Her lips merely applied yet more as she eagerly took back to her work, far more energetic and determined than she expected to be when faced with the prospect of sucking off her teammate’s daunting cock. It was shocking that she would so readily commit to getting Jinx off, but now that she saw what the redheaded girl had to deal with, she almost felt for her.

Having to fit such a tremendously huge length in tiny shorts, being forced to watch her beautiful teammates dance and fly around in their sexy little outfits and being forced to deal with erections as a result…  Janna sympathized with her, and her needs. Being constantly horny because she tried to work with her team would naturally make her abrasive, and sucking her dick was the least Janna could do to help. Especially if her normal sex-friends - Janna would not call them sluts, but she had seen the girls before hand, and knew that they were little more than school-going whores - could not satisfy her urges.

And really, it was risk for Jinx to sleep with so many non-Star Guardian strangers. If her identity was compromised it would be a real issue, and it only made sense for Janna to take up the slack and keep both Jinx satisfied, and her secret safe… right? Of course, it made perfect sense. Janna had taken it upon herself to mentor their young leader and the team itself, and this was sort of like mentoring… though Janna knew comparatively little about sex, and less about teaching it, but the idea still stood.

At least, that was what she convinced herself of as she slurped and licked her way along the pillar of dick-meat, thoroughly lubing up the iron-hard pole in a sticky, glistening sheen that dripped wetly down onto the asphalt. Her new method of attacking was much more successful, and Jinx was eagerly moving her hips in a strange tempo that forced Janna to adjust - when Jinx thrust forwards she followed the cock down to the girl’s hips, a reverse-motion that teased and had the pig-tailed girl practically fuck the empty air in broad arcs of her hips.

Janna sucked her way back up to the tip, slurping up the saliva she had coated along the shaft and wetting her mouth, inadvertently causing strings of drool and spittle to hang down from her chin. Her intention was to take it back into her mouth, but it proved difficult with the needy teen trying to fuck past the plush lips that kissed her fat rod’s broad flanks. Janna had to extend her neck and adjust her head to slip the pulsating crown within her mouth, which finally got Jinx to stop fucking nothing, and start shoving herself into the wet cavern.

She was not prepared for it, but Jinx had slowed her hips, and Janna was eager to try her best and take it. She wanted to support Jinx in her troubles, and did so by fighting back her urge to spit out the dick and take it deeper into her narrow throat. Now thoroughly wet and lubed up, the fat meat was able to easily glide between cock-sucking lips and get within the warm cave of her mouth, driving past stringy saliva and slamming the slimy head into the very back of her mouth.

Janna coughed and gasped, throat tightening, but she clenched her hands into fists and buried them in her skirt, while she steadied her body and took the mouth fucking. She bobbed her head in perfect timing with Jinx’s erratic rhythm, alleviating some of the pressure and easing the passage into her inexperienced, tight throat. Liquid churned within her mouth as the dick plunged within, and Janna had a bit of trouble keeping it from going down the wrong way and making her cough; most of it spilled from between the gaps in her puffy lips and drooled outwards.

The slimy length moved swiftly through her mouth, pumping quick and fast. As Janna extended her neck she was able to take it deeper, and she took in greedy gulps of air whenever she could. She was able to keep control of the dick in her mouth, using careful bobs and dips of her head to maintain an easy pace that she could handle. It enabled her to gobble up the hard meat, her lips squeezing down and firmly moulding around the girth that stretched her jaw wide. She still could not take it very deep, but it was large enough that even half was impressive for her.

“F-f-fuck,” Jinx moaned, burying her hands in Janna’s long, purple strands of hair, “this mouth is as good as any piece of pussy! Keep going!”

The words, oddly, spurred Janna on further, filling her with something resembling pride. Jinx’s words thickened as she moved and sucked and bobbed her head, her silky hair waving around in timing with her motions, or otherwise being played with by Jinx’s ever-restless hands. Janna’s own fingers tightened in the fabric of her skirt, and at some point she had been forced to press her knees together to lighten the feeling between her thighs. She was learning quickly what movements Jinx seemed to enjoy the most, and used them to great effect, drawing out pleased expressions and whorish groans.

Janna’s lip gloss left rings around the sections of cock-flesh that she sucked too hard on, but those pink lines were quickly streaked over as she took it into her mouth and the copious strands of saliva leaked over the thick length.  As the fleshy rod traveled down her throat, Janna’s eyes began to tear up. The fat girth stretched out her throat and visibly distended it, pushing further and deeper, until Janna was struggling to accommodate any more into her mouth. As her throat fluttered and trembled she pulled herself free, coughing wetly, sucking up the saliva that hung from her lips.

Before Jinx could voice her inevitable disappointment Janna placed her lips back around the swollen head, sucking hard and fast. Jinx’s voice came out in ragged gasps and exaltation of pleasure, her cock swelling noticeably, her movements a tiny bit more reckless. Janna was smart enough to figure out what was happening, and she raised her eyes to meet Jinx’s own in an attempt at communication.

“I’m gunna cum,” the girl moaned, before urging, “I want you to suck it up, Janna. I want to see you swallow it.”

Janna did as her teammate requested, as a good support should, and when Jinx’s cock finally burst in release like a broken dam, she tried her best to keep it all in her mouth. Silky hot waves of semen swept over her tongue, tasting oddly sweet - perhaps as a side effect of being a Star Guardian - and flowing into the back of her mouth. Janna tried her best to swallow it down, but Jinx released a ludicrous amount of semen, and even while gulping down the scalding fluids it squirted out from between her lips and flooded down her chin.

She simply could not take it all down, and while sacrificing air in order to swallow down more cum seemed appealing, Janna simply could not manage it. She pulled off the cum-spewing head, and the thick white fluid sprayed ropes across her face and neck. Thankfully it did not last long, but Janna lamented when she noticed that her outfit was covered in gooey ropes of jizz, some of it pooling on the shelf of her chest.

“A-Maze-Ing,” Jinx sang, running a hand through her own long, red tails of hair. “That was _sooo_ frickin’ hot!”

Janna coughed as politely as she could manage, dislodging wads of stringy cum that settled in her throat, and swallowing down the rest in strong, muscular motions. The ejaculate was hot and warm on her fair skin, and fresh in her stomach - it was all much more intense and real than she would have believed, almost making her feel lightheaded and filling her belly with strange fluttering sensations.

 _Is this how everyone feels?_ She wondered, cleaning her face with a gloved hand and intently examining the patch of gooey wetness. After a moment she looked back up to Jinx, and immediately noticed that her cum-and-spit soaked cock was still frighteningly hard and standing at stiff attention.

“You are, uhm, still hard,” Janna noted lamely. She really did not think a cock could stay so erect after having just pumped what felt like litres of semen into her mouth, but there it was, stiff and hard and gently throbbing in clear arousal.

“Yup,” Jinx replied, popping the final letter in her mouth in the way that so classic for her. “I ain’t a one-time kinda gal.”

“So this happens often?” Janna inquired, wondering if the root of Jinx’s sexual frustrations was the fact that one ejaculation was not enough to calm her down properly.

“I told ya - you guys get me really riled up, prancing around in these hot little get-ups.” Jinx shrugged her shoulders and held out her hands. “Blowjobs are nice, don’t get me wrong, but, like - not nearly as satisfying as good pussy, you know?”

Janna nodded her head slowly, understanding what it was that Jinx really needed. The idea was actually exciting for her; she had never taken something like Jinx before, and the feelings flitting throughout her body only intensified at the thought of having such a huge piece of meat within her. If it would calm Jinx down, she’d be happy to do it with her.

She remained calm and composed, though, as she spoke. “I did say I would help, and I am committed to it.”

The red head snapped her fingers. “Well, then, let’s fuck!”  


She grabbed Janna and pulled her along with her, sending them both tumbling to the ground in a messy, sticky heap. Janna, who was an expert in wind-techniques and breeze-magic, found herself at a loss with the whirlwind that was Jinx. Her lips pressed hot kisses against her cum-marked flesh, while hands continuously groped her feminine form, squeezing her full chest and massaging the mounds of her ass, and Janna simply could not react.

Jinx re positioned herself until she was sitting down, her cock hard and tall, and she was gently urging Janna into her lap with messy kisses and eager hands. Janna was happy to go along with her, perfectly fine with crawling over the girl’s limbs to get closer to her, but a part of her hesitated. She was no exhibitionist - Janna barely enjoyed fighting in her Star Guardian outfit, floating above the battlefield, as she was always afraid of someone peering up her skirt - and the idea of sitting on Jinx’s cock while on a public rooftop was not all that appealing.

“Shouldn’t we do this in private?” She asked, a tiny bit self-conscious about having sex on a rooftop after a mission. Jinx seemed to barely care one bit about that fact, as she treated Janna’s body like a play toy, squeezing and groping away at any of her sinfully soft curves.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I know,” Jinx sighed, and launched into something that sounded well-rehearsed. “It’s fine, no one will notice us, and sure, I’ll pull out.”

“...alright,” Janna murmured, fully allowing herself to be coaxed into the girl’s lap, thoroughly enjoying the firm hands on her thighs. Jinx’s cock stood proudly like an obelisk of meat, as white as something deprived from sunlight. When set against Janna’s lean body, it appeared to her that the cock reached to her navel, and the possibility of such a thing managing to go so deep into her body was almost intimidating.

She did not get much say in that, however. Jinx’s hands tightened on her rear and her thighs, the strong touch making Janna tingle, and gradually inching her body upwards. Janna’s panties were still in the way, and ended up being the only thing that separated her vulnerable pussy from the behemoth-shaft that threatened to pierce her through.

“Please,” Jinx whispered, and for just a moment Janna spied a look of intense longing, as if this was something Jinx had wanted for a long time. Without hesitation she pulled aside the flimsy material, and gradually dropped her hips down at her own pace. She had learned from her brief stunt with the cock to not take more than she could handle, and descended upon is slowly and carefully.

She sighed as the thick, rubbery head nudged at her folds. She was not as wet as she should be, though she could feel the pressure of arousal building within her, but the rod was so coated in messy liquids that no more lubrication was necessary. The head itself slipped across her petals, unable to find entry and simply sliding around, and Jinx’s energetic movements did little to help; it was up to Janna to steady the hyper teen and press the cock into her warmth, her pink labia folding around it and practically sucking it in.

The head popped inside, and that alone had Janna’s spine shiver. _It is a good feeling,_ she decided, and settled her ample hips down and accommodated the bulging crown within her tight walls. She dropped her hips down fractionally, and slowly, taking in more cock, slowly growing accustomed to the girth and feel of such a monstrous piece of dick-meat. It slid in easily, spearing through her swollen folds and stretching out her walls in pleasing sensations that brought a smile to the reserved girl’s lips.

“I knew you’d like it,” Jinx told her with a snaggle-toothed grin. “I’ve wanted to have you on top of me for so long, like, _damn.”_

There was nothing particularly loving about Jinx’s words, Janna knew that; it was nothing even close to how the redhead talked about Lux. Yet the idea that she was wanted by such a well-endowed dickgirl, that she was thought about on a regular basis, was a good feeling in and of itself. It solidified the idea that she would be able to settle Jinx’s problems with the team by doing this simple thing, with the bonus being that they would both enjoy it.

Janna bit her lip as she made it halfway down the slick, fat rod, enjoying the way her walls fluttered and stretched to better accept it. As her body went down on the stiff column of dick she aligned herself with Jinx, who was still sitting up, and the girl quickly took her hand away from a well-formed thigh and moved upwards to cup one of the heavy, clothed breasts hanging in front of her face.

“Soft, nice,” Jinx murmured appreciatively, while Janna let out a shaky sigh as she nearly bottomed out on the dick. There were a couple of inches not yet sheathed within the grasping warmth of her cunt, but they were both eager to move, and Janna felt well enough adjusted to the shocking heft of it. As Jinx groped away at her tits she drew back upwards, walls sliding along the cum-stained length, before she then descended again.

It was not a proper fucking, not yet, but Jinx was more than happy to take up the slack that Janna, in her inexperience, left her. She bucked her own hips and jammed her cock inside, and a loud slap of colliding flesh echoed out into the night. The shameless action brought a fierce blush to Janna’s cheeks, but Jinx seemed totally okay with committing lewd, public acts, and even as the elder Guardian tried to descend the younger was jerking her hips back for another thrust.

Jinx’s reckless thrusts sunk a little more dick-meat into the tight warmth, filling Janna better than she would have thought possible. Then again, Janna did not think she would even be able to fit such a large cock within her narrow passage, but Jinx was successfully jammed right up to her steaming depths, turning her cunt into a sloppy mess and churning up her insides with each excited thrust. Janna’s own movements became unnecessary, but despite that she still bounced and wiggled her ample hips from side to side, chasing those electric bolts of pleasure that hit her whenever the girl-cock bashed her walls in just the right way.

“N-Nice and tight,” Jinx moaned through clenched teeth, her grin looking something like a grimace as she fucked. The sheer white fabric that trailed off her red shirt floated in the light breeze, but comically jerked and wobbled on every downward thrust that Janna made. Her walls clamped down tightly against the invading shaft, squeezing hard as they rutted against each other, bodies close and breathing heavy. Inner muscles sucked and pulled at the rock-hard erection, rhythmically milking it for all they could, but Jinx fucked with strong determination and easily pushed past flushed folds and squeezing muscles to plunder the pink channel at her own desire.

Jinx’s strong movements sank every last inch of her dick into the vulnerable cunt bouncing on top of her, and Janna cried out as the fat, throbbing head smashed up against the entrance to her womb. The sensation was so utterly foreign to her that she squeezed her thighs together instinctively, and the additional pressure exerted on the girl’s dick had her squirming and moaning in appreciative delight. It was already difficult for Jinx to move her cock around such form-fitting folds, but now she really moved her hips and put her body into each punishing upwards thrust, driving deeper and harder.

“Y-yes!” Janna squeaked, enjoying the carnal acts that she’d never before committed to. Her pussy was greedy for more, and she accepted every inch that Jinx fucked into her without complaining. Her thighs were sore and tender from the heavy strain and intensity of their movements, and her white thigh-highs began to fray and tear as they were forced to endure things that they hadn’t been meant for, but it mattered little. The only focus in her mind was the relentless pushing into her need pussy, filling out her narrow channel and forcing her fluttering folds to stretch as wide as her jaw had around the thick girth.

Janna squeaked and squirmed, bucking and writhing, essentially being carried along for the ride as Jinx hilted herself time and time again. Their hips smacked wetly against each other, frilly clothing and short skirts flapping about in each and every direction as a result of their frantic lovemaking. Jinx kept on mauling and pushing into her fat breasts and bubbly ass, and Janna itched to do something with her own hands, but lacked the initiative to do so. She simply rested them on the lapel-like edges of Jinx’s bright red uniform, tugging sharply.

The redhead’s long, twin tails bounced around as she leaned towards Janna and sloppily resumed her earlier attack on the older girl’s long neck, carefully avoiding patches of her own jizz as she sucked and nuzzled. Janna’s moans came out like high-pitched, musical notes that would have brought her shame if she was not so invested in the movements of her hips, and the cock pounding into her tight, wet cunt, which leaked fluids at a steady pace.

Jinx pulled away from the tender neck under the mercy of her lips, and chuckled. “We’ll make a slut of you yet,” she laughed, and pressed a steamy kiss to the mouth of the purple-haired girl. Janna reciprocated with vigour, enjoying the salty taste deposited on her silky lips, and wiggled her lower body. Jinx’s wide cock-head bulged out her insides, hitting her every pressure-point by dint of being so thick and large, and Janna adored it.

Her cervix trembled at each hilting thrust, her walls distended out around the fat girth. While Janna was settled on doing this to satisfy Jinx’s urges, it was quickly moving beyond that simple, innocent idea, and into a mutual passion that Janna relished exploring. Even the redheads vulgar words did little to dampen her spirits, and with her girlcock buried within the damp sheath of her cunt, it did not matter.

“Fuck - you’re just too tight,” Jinx whined, thrusting hard and fast into the needy pussy grinding above her, “I think imma blow, shit-”

“Don’t - Ah! - stop, p-please,” Janna begged, noticing both the rapidly swelling cock, the throbbing head, and Jinx’s desperate movements, along with her own rising orgasm. The hand on her breast tightened, nearly ripping the white cloth that kept her fat chest safe from the world, as Jinx drove herself inwards wildly. Janna had no idea if they were going too fast or too slow in their eager lovemaking, but it felt so right that she brushed it aside.

“Don’t worry,” Jinx husked, never once slowing her movements, her face covered in a sticky sheen of sweat. “I’d never dream about pulling out of such a fine hole!”

Janna quickly hit her peak, leaving any retort to die on her lips as slutty whimpers and whorish moans left her mouth. She swore - swore to the First Star, to the Star Guardians, swore to anything - about the wonders of Jinx’s mighty cock, of how completely it filled her needy warmth, and the delights of being so totally fucked. She trembled and shook, thighs pressed together and inadvertently squeezing the throbbing cock within her depths, as her high came and swept through every fiber of her being.

Jinx did not hold out much longer. She fucked Janna right through her orgasmic storm, filling her now spasming, milking cunt with all of her cock, spearing right through her steaming cunt until she was physically stopped by the girl’s cervix - and even then Jinx did not stop, and continuously slammed her cock right up against that fleshy pink barrier that tried to impede her progress. Each bludgeoning blow drove Janna further into her squirming pleasure, drawing more moans and gasps from her pretty lips and sending her bulging chest into fleshy trembles.

Though Janna was still capable of reason and wisdom, the pleasure-haze that soaked her mind made her disinclined to stopping Jinx from doing as nature intended. It felt far too good to stop now, and she knew that Jinx needed this release to get over her frustrations - if she could not finish, she might not be truly satiated. Janna was also reasonably sure that it would all turn out fine anyways, and so, when Jinx hilted herself right up against that fluttering barrier to her vulnerable, fertile womb, Janna simply moaned with relish and without any concerns for the consequences.

If Jinx’s first load was large, then this one was gargantuan. Her cock pulsed and throbbed just once before it unloaded, and as if the floodgates had lowered, a rush of scalding hot cum poured against the innermost wall. Jets of semen sprayed outwards, the slab of dick-meat pumping it out at a steady pace like an open faucet, and very quickly overflowing the slender cunt it was lodged inside of. The cum flowed in thick, silky waves, gliding past the still-spasming walls and throbbing cock, getting in between every gap and thoroughly clogging every available space.

Yet more poured free, much like how it spilled from Janna’s mouth earlier; though there was little space between the near-vacuum seal of cock and cunt, the pressure of so much virile jizz had the white fluid squirt outwards, before it turned into a waterfall of thick liquids. It dripped across Jinx’s thin legs and pooled in her lap around the base of her fat she-dick, flowing around the impaling pillar, and leaving a sticky mess on Janna’s own tights that would be a serious pain to clean later on.

Janna’s pussy was chock-full of virile baby-batter, which had easily swept into her womb. The sheer amount of it distended her, but made the Star Guardian feel immeasurably satisfied, and the heat was almost soothing. Nothing else really mattered, and only when Janna felt the titanic cock within her soften did she realize it was done pumping its fertile load out, and she sighed softly.

“Fuck, that was good,” Jinx groaned, and shifted her hips. Sperm dripped out of the over-packed cunt, and when Jinx finally withdrew her shaft it lewd with a lewd squelch, and a rush of fluids that spattered across them. “You’re a good fuck, Janna-baby; that was a _lot_ of fun. Thanks!”

Janna looked at the softening cock with some regret, which morphed into disappointment as Jinx shoved it back into her short-shorts. “So, you are, ah, satisfied?”

“Oh, yeah, totally!” she replied enthusiastically, nodding her head with a hyper-excited aura. Where Janna was totally burned out, Jinx seemed invigorated, ready to run or fight.

“That’s good,” Janna breathed softly, adjusting her hair and trying to look as serene as possible despite the cum glazing across her face and the sloppy mess within her cunt. “So long as you don’t allow your frustrations to overwhelm you, we can all have a good experience together. We all like you, Jinx, and we’re all happy to help you out.”

“Oh, yeah, I totally see that, now,” Jinx gushed, “I can see us all having lots of fun from now on!”

Janna was elated to hear that her work had gone well. If this brought Jinx back into the fold and kept her sexually satisfied, then it was well worth it, and the satisfied burn in her body ensured that Janna had loved every second of it. What she did not quite realize was that, despite both of their best interests, Star Guardian cum was hyper-virile - Star Guardians were prized assets with a high mortality rate, after all - and so, as the two of them celebrated their compromise in their post-orgasmic hazes of heady delight, Jinx’s sperm set about its work. She had taken every pump of cum from the breeding-rod, and it had so thoroughly packed Janna’s perpetually fertile womb that her eggs were immediately mobbed and seeded in little time at all.

Neither of them knew it yet, but their sexual encounter had just impregnated the eldest Star Guardian on both teams. Jinx had never been careful with anyone, and gave no attention to absentee fuck partners across any place they traveled to, especially when she would not see them again - but another Star Guardian was something else entirely.

 

* * *

 

 

Janna’s words were meant with the utmost sincerity and care, but had a very different effect on Jinx’s mind. Where she had always been careful with her dick, never intending to bang her teammates or ruining their careful relationship, Janna had opened the opportunity for Jinx to finally fuck the objects of her sexual fantasies. She’d fantasized about Janna for the longest time, admiring the graceful curves and mental poise of the eldest member, seeing how a Guardian would fill out and look with age, and trying to extrapolate that to herself, or Lux. Then the other team came in, filling Jinx’s mind with the sexual fantasies of stacked, bimbo-looking ladies, and she’d been hornier than ever.

Jinx had always been very interested in her sexy fellow Guardians, and hey, if Janna was willing to have a bit of fun with her, then who else might? Jinx was very eager to find out - and sure, Janna _did_ tell her it was to calm her down, but surely this counted? If she got a stiffy every time some slutty-looking Star Guardian waved their ass her way, well, it totally wasn’t her fault, and if the two of them agreed to have a go, no one would say anything since it helped her calm down. And, like, team bonding, or something like that.

Already, as Jinx cleaned herself up and helped Janna try to walk - it was frickin’ _hilarious_ to watch the old lady try and walk after taking Jinx’s whole cock, like _lmao -_ she imagined herself with the other Guardians, fucking them into her bed or against some bathroom stall. Definitely much better than the school sluts she hung around with  - damn, she had been missing out on some seriously fine, grade-A pussy.

 _That cute lil’ Soraka, busty Sarah, sexy Ahri, Synd - nah, that chick’s scary AF, and… Lux…. well, Lux might have something to say,_ Jinx thought, internally wincing at the idea of the pink-haired teen discovering her balls-deep in some teammate, _but… I guess she doesn’t have to know. She’s always so icky with that emotional stuff, and clingy, and weird - and soooo not fun. The other girl’s are fun, and if Janna says it’s K, then it’s K._

Jinx nodded to herself; satisfied with her new plan, and thoroughly satisfied after a good fuck, she finally looked forward to engaging in some team cooperation.

 _Janna has the best ideas,_ she thought, even if what she planned wasn’t entirely what Janna intended for it to be.

  


* * *

 


	2. Fortune at the pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Guardians throw a pool part as a team bonding experience, and Jinx gets a little too close to Fortune.

* * *

 

 

Normally, Jinx did not show up to Star Guardian meetings on time. Like, ever. It was a rule she had: don’t ever show up on time. She knew that Lux would normally set it up and give her a time way earlier than the meeting was scheduled for, and then she’d look early, which was lame. Jinx had taken to always showing up fashionably late regardless of what she was told, and really, it wasn’t like the meetings contained anything of any real importance. General, pointless battle strategies that never worked against the Dark Star menace, not-so-inspiring speeches, and other weird team-bonding things that Lux thought up of. Like, Karaoke? Seriously? 

But this time was different. Janna had opened Jinx’s eyes to a whole new set of possibilities - namely, her super-duper hot teammates - and spending time with them seemed like a plus, and Jinx had taken to that task with all her usual excitement. It got Luxanna off her back for once, and seemed to make Janna really happy - though Janna also turned into a blushing mess whenever Jinx looked her way, which Jinx really should have imagined would happen. A  _ lot  _ of girls were like that after having a go with her dick.

What could she say? She was damn good at sex.

Regardless, this time, Lux had two brilliant ideas: One, invite the new Star Guardians to their meetings - which was, like, incredible. Jinx would totally love to do some ‘team bonding’ with them, and they seemed like a much nicer bunch than her team was at first. The second idea was the real kicker: on account of it being so hot of a day, and the fact that their original plans fell through, Lux called for a pool party.  _ A pool party.  _ Jinx had barely been able to contain herself from jumping in joy at the suggestion. Hot babes in bikinis? Sign her up!

Luxanna had a pool in the backyard of her extravagant house - Jinx used to swim around in it with her in the late hours of night, after intense battles - and it was perfect for their pool-party-slash-Star-Guardian-meeting. It was probably the first time Jinx had arrived well before the given time, and helped set up the event. Lux had been surprised at her enthusiasm, but did not begrudge her best friend actually setting up for once, and had complimented Jinx on her diligence. It was hard for Jinx to hold in a laugh, and Lux had given her a weird look when she started cackling, but that was all well and good. 

The pool party ended up being far less of a meeting and… well, more of a party. Almost everyone from both teams had showed up, with the exception of Ahri (Jinx was particularly sad about that one; she was smokin’ hot), who apparently thought group gatherings to be unimportant, and Ezreal, who Jinx had instantly vetoed from joining on the pretense of it being a girls-only thing, and hey, no one wanted some pervert around, right?

It had nothing to do with the fact that he had a not-so-secret crush on her Lux. Not to say that Jinx cared, because she totally didn't, but there was no way in hell he was going to perv out on her Lux. Nope. Let him find some other pretty pinkette to drool over.

For the first few hours, it was pretty fun: volleyball, gossip, swimming, tanning, and - most importantly - really hot ladies in swimsuits. Jinx had not been disappointed at all upon seeing the Star Guardians in beach-going apparel. Janna filled out her bikini rather nicely, and seemed a tad more confident in wearing something that she often professed to be scandalous, which Jinx took one-hundred-percent credit for. Syndra, the super scary chick, looked really damn hot, but Jinx never got a good look as she spent the whole time on the tanning chairs. Jinx really wished she was the one spreading lotion over her…

Miss Fortune was totally stacked, just as Jinx predicted, and though she regretfully wore a one-piece bikini, it looked two sizes too small on her voluptuous frame - Jinx could barely tear her eyes off her. The last of the new Guardians, Soraka, was similarly dressed, and was curvier than Jinx gave her initial credit for. She did look far too timid, and spent half the time inside the house, so Jinx couldn’t sweet-talk her. Shame

Lux - well, not much to say there. Jinx knew Lux would be a knockout, and yeah, once again, her friend proved that she could make a boring pink bikini look devastatingly gorgeous. She totally showed up Jinx, too, which thoroughly ruined her mood. 

As the sun rose in the sky everyone gradually got lazier, and they settled in for some well-needed relaxation. Jinx was lying on the tiles right by the deep blue waters of the pool, as all the tanning chairs were either in use or totally destroyed by their earlier game of volleyball. As it turned out, Poppy didn’t quite get the purpose of the game, and thoroughly wrecked the patio. Jinx heartily approved.

Lux had been lying beside her on one of the few remaining tanning chairs, but had vacated it when Janna expressed that she was not feeling so good - a tummy ache, or something along those lines. Soraka, too, followed the Star Guardians into the house, citing her healing knowledge or some such. Jinx didn’t care all that much, except she was now alone with the two strangers, and she was far too lazy to move and sit on the chair beside her. Without Lux nearby, she was super duper bored.

Syndra stood up abruptly, grabbed a bottle of lotion and a folding mirror, and stomped off to the other side of the house. Jinx watched her walk, less concerned with her reasons for leaving and more interested in the way her hips swung from side to side, and how her wonderfully fat ass stretching out her tiny purple bikini. That left only Jinx and Fortune by the pool, one swimming around, the other lying flat on sun-kissed tiles. 

“I think she’s looking for more direct sunlight,” Miss Fortune mused, paddling her way over to Jinx’s side of the pool. Jinx made a half-hearted grunt, just to show she was listening, but not really caring why Syndra did what she did. She doubted she would ever be on her good side, and felt no need to put any effort into getting to know her or her ways. Plus, she was still hella scary.

Her eyes flicked over to Fortune, but unfortunately, Jinx’s angle prevented her from seeing any of the girl’s body. She only saw her vibrant red hair, bordering on a fiery orange, and her model-like face. It wasn’t a bad sight by any means, and Jinx found herself staring for far longer than was probably considered appropriate. All the Star Guardians were pretty in their own ways, but Fortune was one of the few that Jinx considered to be gorgeous enough to be a model - or a pornstar. Jinx leaned towards the latter, as that far more suited her tastes, but she’d take either so long as she could stare unabashedly.

“Your friend isn’t feeling so good?” Fortune asked, head bobbing inches above the water. She was staring intently at the clear screen doors that separated the Star Guardians, as if watching for any signs of movement.

“I guess,” Jinx replied, and turned her body to the side so that she was fully facing the orange-haired girl. Jinx was not sure how old the other Star Guardian team actually was, and while Fortune looked far more mature and developed than the rest, she was still in the same school year as Janna. It was strange, and made Jinx a little envious - she was just a late bloomer, give her a break.

“You think they’re going to take long?”

“I dunno.” Jinx’s brows furrowed slightly, and her lips morphed into a smirk. “But why let the downers ruin the party, eh?”

“Mhm.” Fortune’s red lips that looked so perfect for sucking cock curved into a slight smile. “That’s  _ exactly  _ what I was thinking.”

“Really?” Jinx blinked. Was this flirting? Where they flirting? Jinx decided to roll with it, just in case. She opened her mouth to say something suitably witty, but her words are cut short with Fortune’s next movements. She raised her body body above the water, and then rested her forearms on the stone ledge edging the pool, her bountiful chest framed between them. The rest of her body kicked out and floated in the water behind her, something like a mermaid in a movie, and Jinx’s jaw dropped.

It took many seconds before Jinx closed her open mouth, and focused her full attention on Fortune. The way her chest rested against her forearms was particularly mouth-watering. They strained against the clinging white fabric, weighing it down and pressing softly into her arms. Tit-flesh bulged out of the cut-out meant to display her cleavage, which pressed tight into the skin, and the simple halter-style strap that twined around her neck looked entirely unable to handle the weight.

The red-headed Star Guardian tried for a smile. “I can think of a few fun things to do,” she said coyly, and from her better vantage point she glanced over the girl’s floating body. She could just about see the swell of her ass - only because her ass was so fantastically large that it rose up like a soft mountain. Jinx could already feel herself hardening in her shorts, and tried to will herself to stay calm and not get horny. She had worn swim-shorts on purpose for this very reason, and damnit, she was already failing. 

Fortune’s eyes flicked across Jinx’s body, down to her shorts, and then her lips form a pleased little smile that set Jinx’s every nerve alight. “You know,” Fortune drawled, her voice carrying hints of amusement, “I was told you might not show up, but I was rather pleased to see you here.”

“Meetings are boring AF. Pool parties? Heh, well, gotta say I love the view.” 

Fortune’s well-formed legs kicked at the water lightly, her mouth holding the same, enigmatic smile. “I was hoping you could settle something for me. You see, I’ve heard some rumours.”

“Rumours?” Jinx  _ hated  _ rumours. Always gave people a bad reputation, even when they didn’t deserve it. Her face must have showed her displeasure, because the corners of Fortune’s mouth twitched in laughter.

“From… certain girls at school. They talk about you.”

“Oh?  _ Oh. _ ” Jinx preened and puffed up like a show-bird, figuring out exactly what the buxom girl was referring to by her tone alone. “Well, what can I say? I’m good.”

“It got me curious, you know,” Fortune said, her mouth carefully forming every word like a tease, and tilted her head to the side as she spoke. Her heart-shaped sunglasses slipped ever-so-slightly down her lightly freckled nose, revealing a sliver of her blue eyes. “If you’re as… well endowed as they say.”

Jinx grinned. “Wanna find out?”

Fortune’s forearm shifted, and her hand reached out to rest on Jinx’s outstretched leg. She wrapped her fingers around the girl’s skinny limb, and slowly crept upwards, forcing a shiver up her slender frame. “I only said I was curious.” Fortune’s voice still carried that tone of amusement, as if she was having a great deal of fun. “I’m not a hussy, like those girls you so easily impress.”

Jinx’s eyes narrowed.  _ Is she making fun of me?  _

Fortune’s eyes twinkled, and Jinx wondered if this girl was just a giant tease. Jinx shrugged as best she could from her position, and craned her neck. “That ain’t nice,” she accused, “you’ve already gone and got me hard, and now you’re gunna leave me hanging? Shame.”

The redhead in the pool smirked, and her hand trailed over the smaller girl’s swim shorts, until they pressed over the not-so-well hidden bulge that stretched out the white-and-red fabric. Fortune’s dainty fingers traced the outline of Jinx’s girlcock, and she made an appreciative noise as the hardness and size of the hidden cock made itself known to her. 

“Maybe the rumours weren’t  _ that  _ exaggerated,” Fortune relented. Her pink tongue poked out from between her pliant lips, carefully wetting them before retreating once more. Jinx really, really wanted to know how those lips would feel on her own, or, better yet, on her stiff dick. “Huh. You’re very hard right now.”

“Can you blame me, lady?” Jinx stared rapaciously at her exposed cleavage, before winking. “You guys have bangin’ bodies - like -” she makes an explosion noise with her mouth “ - you’re a total bombshell.”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that,” Fortune replied, though she seemed pleased. 

“Nah, but it’s the first time you’ve seen a dick as big as mine.”

“Actually, I haven't seen anything yet.”   
Jinx’s grin can’t physically get any wider. She spun her body around and rotated it with surprising dexterity and swiftness, and planted her bony rear on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water. The bulge in her shorts was much more apparent, and devastatingly large. Fortune, who was now right beside her instead of in front of her, stared with undisguised lust.

“Whaddya say - wanna see it?”

Fortune giggled below her breath, reached out with one hand, and slid her fingers into Jinx’s waistband. She had to do little work - Jinx’s large cockhead was already peeking through the elastic waistband, and at a single slight tug the shorts slid down around the cock that stretched them outwards. The simple, water-resistant fabric folded and caught around the halfway point of the incredibly long girldick, stuck tight and revealing the majority of the pale, fleshy rod. 

Fortune swore beneath her breath. “That’s… big.”

“Like I said, babe. Staring at a killer bod like yours gets me excited.” 

“Let me guess.” Fortune tugged Jinx’s shorts down further, until the waistband wrapped around the base of her girthy meat. “You’re a tit girl.”

Jinx shrugged, and laughed. “What can I say? I like the simple things. And the big things.” Jinx squinted in thought. “Mostly the big things.”

Fortune giggled again, voice low and throaty, and Jinx thought it was one of the best laughs she’d ever heard. Not as nice as Lux’s, to be sure, but it was damn hot and sent tingles through her rising cock. However, no amount of giggling or staring was going to satisfy Jinx’s cock, which ached with in the open air, and she wiggled her hips lightly.

“You gunna just stare at it,” Jinx said, clicking her tongue, “Or are you gunna wrap those big, fat tits around it?”

“Oh?” Fortune raised an eyebrow. “Right here?”

“We’ve got plenty of time,” Jinx reassured, and licked her own lips. She spread her legs wide, creating a perfect aisle for Fortune to slot herself into. “And don’t pretend like you didn’t have this in mind. You wanted to keep the party going, yeah?”

Fortune’s eyes twinkled, and she shifted over until she was once again in front of Jinx. She raised her upper body out of the water, leaning over into Jinx’s lap, her tit-flesh nearly bulging out of the simple halter-style top that struggled to keep them contained. “Let’s see if all those rumours were true. Let’s see if you can handle this.”

Jinx’s greedy hands moved to the back of Fortune’s elegant neck and found the simple knots that kept swimsuits top tied and steady. With two sharp tugs she undid the knots, and the white fabric slid away from Fortune’s neck. Without the much-needed support, her fat, heavy tits slumped under their own weight, and breasts popped free of the once-restraining cloth. Jinx quickly freed the immense breasts from the last few pieces of clinging cloth, leaving it all to hang under the weighty chest and around her arms, but leaving her upper body bare.

Fortune watched her eager movements with clear amusement, while Jinx cheered. Her hands gripped the plump flesh, sinking deep into the plaint softness, and she groaned with relish. “Man, these things are fuckin’ incredible. I’m going to fuck the shit out of these.”

With a laugh, Fortune pushed herself up with her hands, breasts popping free of Jinx’s excited hands, and hovered over the girl’s crotch. For a moment her breasts hung down like water-laden balloons, as did her fiery hair, until Fortune lowered herself and both of her huge, soft tits rested around the pillar of girl-meat. Her hands wrapped around the lower sides of her breasts, holding them steady, with her nails sinking into the abundant flesh and her thumbs near her rosy nipples.

She pressed them together, smooshing Jinx’s dick within her cleavage, and it forced a shaky sigh from the younger Star Guardian. With breasts as large and abundant as hers there was no need for Fortune to move her upper body; she was able to use her hands alone to move her plump tits up and down the girl’s shaft, flesh pressing in tight around the aching, iron-hard rod. There was no need for any sloppy spit for lubrication, as Fortune spent enough time in the water to make her breasts slippery wet, and they glided perfectly along the veiny-pale dick-meat.

“Nice,” Jinx commented, tongue poking out from between her lips. Fortune’s own mouth was slightly parted, perfect lips separated as she focused on her movements. Her tits jiggled their way up and down Jinx’s girth, the fat tit-flesh bulging out of the gaps between Fortune’s tightly-pressed fingers. The pocket of her cleavage was perfect for Jinx’s tremendous cock, which glided between the fleshy valley of her tits, growing slick as it collected chlorine-rich water and throbbing strong under the duress of those perfectly soft mounds. 

The sunlight reflected of the rounded tops of Fortune’s wet breasts, making the white skin shine bright. Jinx could think of a few Star Guardian jokes about the shining tits, but the feel of them around her hardness took away any joking words. Every inch of her was stroked and massaged, thoroughly wrapped up in springy, soft skin, all of it feeling just as good as Jinx had imagined it would. The plump, round breasts bounced in Fortune’s hands, the white skin rippling each time her arms moved them along. 

“Does it feel good?” Fortune drawled, eyes looking up to meet Jinx’s, and blew a lock of hair out of her face. The rest of her long, fiery-red hair hung down her face and draped over her shoulders, the orange-hued edges tickling the very tops of her chest.

“Totally amazing,” Jinx groaned, and tilted her head back to look at the sun. Her dick was in a plush pocket of heaven, rubbed in all the right ways by squishy flesh that bent around her and stroked every tender inch of dick. She’d never gotten a titjob by someone so stacked as Miss Fortune, and Jinx was seriously lamenting on the fun she’d been missing out on. 

It was, however, too slow for the hyper-energetic teen. She liked things fast and exciting, and Fortune’s slow pace was meant for dickgirls of a lesser breed than Jinx. She had an urge to fuck her dick through that wonderfully lush cleavage, to feel every ounce of pleasure that her fat tits could possibly provide. She adjusted her hips as Fortune bounced her breasts in hand, rubbing them up and down, and leaned forwards slightly.

“Hold those funbags together, Fortune,” Jinx said, and lightly pumped her hips upwards. She had to place her hands flat against the tile and use her arm strength for leverage, but she’d do whatever was necessary to move her hips. “Imma fuck those tits.”

Fortune raised an eyebrow yet again, and bit her lip. “Go for it.”

Jinx grinned as she moved her lower half, slow at first, but quickly gaining in speed as she grew used to the position she found herself in. Fortune stopped moving her own hands and simply pressed her palms hard into the sides of her generous breasts, forcing the flesh to bulge outwards around the points of pressure, and causing each tit to mash against the other one in a tight, wet seal of flesh. It acted like a perfect damp cavern to jam her dick into, and Jinx did so with all her usual flair and energy.

_ Just like nailin’ some hot babe’s cunt,  _ Jinx mused, thrusting her narrow hips hard and fast. Her dick smashed through the tunnel of cleavage, and water squelched outwards because of the intensity of her movements. Her swollen dick-head was able to thrust several inches out of Fortune’s cleavage, due in part to her own immense length, and partly because Jinx fucked at such high speeds that no amount of tightly-gripping tit-flesh could stop her.

Her hips smacked wetly against the undersides of the orange-haired girl’s breasts, causing every inch of her plump chest to ripple from the force of each blow. The tits were so soft and pliable that her dick seemed to rearrange the flesh on every deep thrust, like a meaty seal that morphed to the shape of her cock. It was a wonderful feeling, and her dick throbbed with delight as she fucked through Fortune’s tightly-mashed titties. They rippled softly from her movements, as soft as silk and smooth from the water, and Jinx was able to drive her meat between them without any difficulty at all.

“Damn,” Jinx sighed, her hips working into a furious rhythm, “big tits are  _ the best. _ ”

“Glad you like them,” Fortune murmured, teeth digging deep into her lower lip. She struggled to keep her heavy tits together as Jinx did her best to fuck them apart, and each time the smaller girl moved, those large breasts were forced to either side. Fortune had to constantly re-adjust her hands and get a better grip, which proved difficult as her own malleable, wet tit-flesh simple slid around her hands. Breast flesh squished outwards and around, immense breasts wobbling within the inadequate confines of her hands, all of it adding to the luxurious feel that surrounded Jinx’s aching dick.

“I think they’d look better if I paint them white,” Jinx panted, grinning down at Fortune’s concentrated face. “What'd ya think, baby?"

“Already close?” Fortune sighed, and looked away, as if disappointed. “And I was led to believe -”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head,” Jinx said, half-offended that Fortune could think she’d be done after a single tit-fuck. “I’ve got  _ plenty  _ more left in me.”

Fortune’s fleshy breasts jiggled and rippled each time Jinx’s rapidly pumping hips smashed against them, the impacts nearly forcing them apart. Jinx’s cock thundered through the wet valley of cleavage at a blistering pace, forcing itself through the spongy skin that wrapped around it until her head broke through to fresh air - and then sinking back inside the immeasurable softness as her hips retreated. She moved fast enough to nearly touch Fortune’s chin with her cock, and almost sent the bouncing breasts colliding into her neck.

Her balls churned and burned with desire as her cock fucked through jiggling breast-flesh. Jinx groaned under her breath, delighting in the velvety skin that surrounded her hardness, but as her cock throbbed there was little time to relish the soft breasts. Her hips moved in harsh, ragged motions, jittering upwards as her balls rose and tightened in imminent release. Jinx did not bother to stop moving when her cock spurted out its first load of semen - she was fucking through the older girl’s tits all the same, spreading out her cum with each pulsating thrust.

Jinx’s cock pulsed and ropes of sticky-hot cum lashed out from her swollen crown as it glided through Fortune’s cleavage, draping across the walls of her tightly-mashed tits before Jinx’s cock barreled through them moments later. Cum quickly spread through the entire pocket of tit-flesh, overflowing it in the same manner of a girl’s pussy once Jinx unloaded herself into it. Once her cock breached the tops of the fat, plump breasts, her cum spurted across the abundant mounds, dripping down the generous swells in thick, gooey lines. Jinx’s hips moved a few, final times, coaxing out a few final ropes of cum, and staining half of Fortune’s breasts in white.

Jinx blew out an exaggerated breath, and whooped. “Damn, girl! Like, I’ve fucked a lot of chicks, but that was ten-outta-ten, would do again!”

Fortune’s hands let go of her tits, and they gently slumped down and to the sides. Cum draped across their tops and dripped slowly down bulging side boob, while her cleavage was washed in a gooey layer of white, roughly spread by Jinx’s erratic thrusting. It looked like she had been hosed down with a water gun, her chest awash with sticky white fluids that was unmistakable in origin. 

“You’ve got a lot of energy,” Fortune noted, and grinned, displaying a perfect set of neat, white teeth. 

“Hells yeah,” Jinx agreed, very proud of herself and her actions. She stared at the other red-head’s chest, admiring the fruits of her labours. “You look soooo fuckin’ sexy painted in my cum. Damn.”

“It’s a bit messy. Did you even think about what would happen if someone saw?”

_ Is she mad?  _ Jinx frowned. “Well, the water’ll clear it off. Wanna go for a swim?”

Fortune kept her eyes firmly trained on Jinx’s as her hand moved. She dipped a finger into her cleavage, collected an ounce of gooey cum, and popped her finger into her mouth. Her cock-sucking lips wrapped around her slender finger, cheeks hollowing as she sucked hard. Jinx watched with an open mouth, until the buxom girl popped her lips and pulled her finger away. “Mmm. Surprisingly sweet. I  _ like  _ it.”

Jinx recovered quickly and gave her a cheeky grin. “Plenty more where that came from!”

“So it seems.” Fortune lightly tugged at Jinx’s still-hard cock. “You know, I get really hot headed in fights…”

“Oh, I know,” Jinx interrupted. “It’s damn sexy.”

“...And it makes me really, really horny,” Fortune finished. She lifted her body away from Jinx, looked to the screen door and, once content, she sank back into the pool. “Why don’t you hop in, and shove that big dick in me?”

_ Damn, girl, you thirsty,  _ Jinx thought with some amusement. She also cast a glance back towards the screen door. She saw Lux’s bright pink hair floating above the couch, but it seemed that she was not paying attention to the pair of them, and Jinx knew that once she got in the pool their lewd acts would be shielded from sight.  _ Perfect. _

Jinx slipped in with a small splash, water rippling out from her point of entry. Fortune spread out her arms and urged the younger girl towards her, and she eagerly complied. Already her cum was drifting off the fiery-haired girl’s chest, mingling in with the chlorine, erasing any evidence of Jinx’s strong tit-fuck other than a faint redness on her skin.

The younger Star Guardian slide into Fortune’s arms, and twirled the girl around. She brought her closer to the wall, not close enough to touch, but to use it to disguise their motions. Her hand wrapped reached up to cup one of Fortune’s breasts, and her small fingers sank right into the malleable orb of flesh. Her rosy-red nipple was just above water level, and Jinx’s head quickly dipped down so she could wrap her lip around the rubbery protrusion and suck at it.

She pulled off after a quick moment, and smacked her lips. Her hand mauled the generous abundance of tit-flesh and she said, “seriously, you’ve got the best damn tits I’ve ever seen. Imagine if these things were filled with milk!”

“You have a lewd mind,” Fortune murmured, and rolled her hips towards Jinx. “But as much as I appreciate your love for my breasts, I want you to fuck me right now.”

“With pleasure,” Jinx grinned, and jammed her free hand into the water. She found the little strap of material that covered Fortune’s pussy, and moved it aside to make room for her fingers. She probed around, found the girl’s waiting hole, thrust one slender digit within, and was pleasantly surprised. “I dunno if it’s just the water, but lady, you’re freakin’ soaked. How badly did you want this?”

Fortune’s own hand came down and grabbed Jinx’s cock, and aligned it with her now exposed cunt. Jinx removed her fingers and moved that hand to the underside of Fortune’s meaty ass, using it to steady herself as her cock was guided to her fellow Star Guardian’s vivid pink cunt. 

“I told you,” Fortune said, getting the pulsating rod ever closer to her soaked core, “that I get really frustrated, and when I’m frustrated, I’m horny.”

Jinx’s cock pressed into soft outer folds, and within seconds she was pushing insistently into the girl’s cunt. With one hand on Fortune’s tit, and the other on her ass, she thrust forwards, penetrating a few inches into the delightful warmth of her wet and ready pussy. Jinx’s aching dick relished in the feeling of once again being inside a woman’s depths, and she inwardly fist-pumped at the glorious opportunity.

“Say no more,” Jinx murmured, concentrating on shoving herself as deep as she could go. “I’m happy to hel- I mean fuck. Happy to fuck.”

“So that’s what I’ve been missing,” Fortune sighed, rolling her shoulders as Jinx’s cock sunk halfway into her body. 

Jinx tried to jam her dick in further, but the angle was bad; they were both standing face-to-face, but Fortune’s big breasts and meaty thighs, along with with Jinx’s stature, made full penetration hard, and she quickly found a work-around. Her hand drifted away from the meaty ass and gripped a fleshy thigh, and she lifted Fortune’s leg. The older girl made a noise and stared in annoyance, but she quickly understood Jinx’s intentions and helped her along. She extended that leg outwards, while Jinx hooked her arm under the well-formed limb and her hand returned to the delightful ass.

The calf of Fortune’s raised leg dangled over the crook of Jinx’s arm, and as a result of the imbalance she had to wrap her long arms around the smaller Guardian's neck for balance - without the aid of the pool water, they would need a wall to attempt such a position. As it was, it granted Jinx better access to the fiery girl’s cunt, and she sank her shaft into it with one sharp movement.

“F-fuck, Fortune,” Jinx groaned, “You’re so fucking warm - Like a volcano,  _ shit. _ ”

“Fuck me,” she hissed, and Jinx was all too happy to comply. She moved her hips, which was not as easy as she imagined in would be with the weight of the water working against her. Her cock slammed up into the steaming pussy, her ridged cock-head digging past tunnel walls that greedily pulled more of her girlcock inside. It did not take long for Jinx to spear the entirety of her length through Fortune’s pussy, her tip only barely grazing the fleshy barrier to her womb. 

Water rippled outwards in great rings as Jinx started to move her hips into a proper tempo for sex. Fortune’s natural wetness accepted her turgid prick easily, and Jinx thrust balls-deep every time she moved. Her main enemy was the water, which slowed her tempo and forced her to exert more energy to properly fuck her throbbing girl-dick into the needy pussy before her. It was slow going at first, and though Jinx knew the proper movements needed to get her throbbing meat as deep as it could go, she could already tell that she’d be worn down quick from the water. She resolved to make every action count.

Jinx's hand gripped Fortunes meaty ass tightly, massaging the doughy, yet firm, ass-flesh. If they were not having sex underwater, Jinx would have slapped her generous rear and enjoyed the sounds such a slap would make. Every part of Fortune was just as amazing as her ass and chest - even her leg, which dangled over Jinx's arm, was totally killer. Jinx had never seen anyone with such perfect proportions, and here she was, cock buried deep into this gorgeous Star Guardian’s cunt. 

“Shit, Fortune,” Jinx teased, “You've got curves to die for, and you’re thick as hell.”

“Sarah,” the redhead responded, lips parted as Jinx cock slammed up onto her aching cleft, “call me Sarah.”

Jinx was positively beaming. She leaned in closer to the buxom girl, moving her hips at an ever-increasing pace despite the resistant water, and said, “I thought we were only allowed to call you Ms Fortune? Like some teacher, or… well, that actually sounds kinda hot.”

Thoughts of an authoritative Fortune in a teacher’s uniform flitted through her mind, which only made Jinx’s cock all the harder as it plunged into sopping folds. The Fortune-teacher fantasy would be good fuel for any time Jinx was frustrated, she was sure - she had already imagined the strict Headmistress, Fiora, riding her cock more times than she could count.

“My fuckbuddies call me Sarah,” the voluptuous redhead whispered back, lips centimeters from Jinx's ear. Playfully she nipped at an earlobe before leaning back again, giving them some space as Jinx smashed her cock up into the spongy barrier of her womb.

_ I like the sound of that,  _ Jinx thought, all her fantasies shoved away as she focused on drilling her cock through the steaming hot, clamping folds that coaxed her deep inside. Fortune’s juice-slick pussy wrapped tightly around her, rhythmically contracting against her rod with needy motions, and Jinx was struck by just how eager the bombshell redhead was to get fucked. Jinx was absolutely not about to complain, of course, but it only added to the intoxicating feel of the situation; it far exceeded any expectations she had about a simple pool party.

Water splashed and droplets launched away from their bodies as Jinx tried her best to slam her fat, pulsating rod into the squirming slit that begged for her to go faster, harder, and deeper. It certainly was not easy, but with such an eager woman in her arms, Jinx was not about to let her down. The clear waters shifted like bow-waves around Jinx’s eager body, hips constantly driving her fat girldick into the soft pink of Fortune’s plush cunt. The usual sounds of flesh smacking against flesh and the delightful noises of her cock driving into a dripping wet slit were entirely replaced with the sounds of moving, splashing water, and their quiet sighs, which was entirely new - but not at all unwelcome - for Jinx.

Sarah Fortune’s lips parted in her breathless moans, quiet so as not to risk being heard, and were nearly drowned out by the sound of the sloshing water. Jinx followed every movement of those fine, cushion-like lips, watching as they drew together or widened, as if Fortune was mouthing something that only Jinx would be able to make out. Her eyes were rolled upwards, her glasses dangling off her nose, and Jinx wondered if she could thrust hard enough to make them fall off. It would be a funny sight, for sure, but that seemed to require some effort, and all Jinx wanted to do was loose herself in the moment.

Her hand gripped doughy tit-flesh, squeezing it in her palm until it bulged outwards. Jinx’s hands were too small to properly hold even a portion of Fortune’s over-abundant breasts, but all that meant was that Jinx had more to play with, and she eagerly groped and mauled the sinfully soft curves. The water made them slippery, but that did not deter Jinx one bit, and she rolled a stiff nipple around with her thumb and was rewarded by Fortune’s lips parting in a silent gasp of delight, and Jinx wanted nothing more than to jam her slab of girl-dick between those velvety cushions. Which she couldn’t, as she was currently balls deep in her velvety cunt… damn.

She delivered a strong slap the fleshy side of Fortune’s left tit, water trailing after her rapidly-moving arm. The breast wobbled and shook, and Jinx cackled at the lewd, rhythmic motions. She repeated the action twice more, delivering stinging slaps to the meaty breast, and each time Fortune’s open lips curved into teasing smiles. There was only so much fun to be had in watching tits jiggle, and Jinx quickly lost interest. She cupped it in hand, relishing in the sheer weight of it, and resumed her concentration on trying to push water away with her bucking, thrusting hips.

Fortune’s ass tensed beneath her hands as their bodies meshed together perfectly, and each time Jinx’s fingers dug into the soft mound Fortune would roll her hips and send her pussy aflutter. The younger Star Guardian pulled at the wonderful ass and stretched it, and Jinx was happy to note that it gave her better access to her steaming tunnel; her prick sawed in and out at a comfortable pace, delving into the delightful pink with ease. Even in the water her puffy folds clung to her shaft; whenever she manage to pull free the sticky petals would stick and follow along, only relenting on the punishing thrusts that had the young futa’s fist-like cockhead bash against her womb.

Droplets flung off their bodies as they undulated in the water, Jinx’s meat slab slamming through clamping tunnel walls that gripped and milked. Fortune was nice and tight, though perhaps not so much as Janna, but then, everything was tight for Jinx’s massive prick. She did not mind, and she felt sensations that she had never felt before as she fucked in pool water, body right up against the curviest gal she had ever met. It was taking a steady toll on her, however; the feelings and sensations, combined with the strain of moving against the water, was wearing the younger Star Guardian down. 

Fortune’s arms tightened around her neck, and the leg dangling in Jinx’s arm flexed; her body drew closer to the smaller girl, huge tits smothering Jinx’s tiny, bikini-covered ones, their thighs close. Jinx’s breathing came out in laboured gasps, her movements more ragged, and Fortune’s hot tunnel clamped down on her hard, trapping her in a grip from which she could barely pull out of. Not that Jinx wanted to, of course, but damn, she’d never been caught in so tight a cunt. If they were anywhere but the pool, Jinx would have used all her strength to pummel the constrictive folds into submission and made room for herself, but as it was she lacked the ability to properly do so.

Fortune’s breath came out like a sigh, and she bit her lip, teeth digging into the tantalizingly red flesh. “You fuck good.”

“And you’re a hot fuck,” Jinx replied, sheathing every inch of herself as deep as she could go. The ache in her swollen ball sack was becoming very noticeable, and Jinx was eager to let herself go - but just a bit more yet. This was something to savour.

“I’ve seen you staring when we fight,” Fortune admitted, and leaned in even closer. Jinx had to release her grip on the fleshy breast as it collapsed against her own chest, bulging outwards, and she set her hand on the back of Sarah’s neck. “Always watching. It’s kinda perverted.”

“You’re hot,” Jinx said bluntly, and then grinned in the manner of someone with hidden knowledge. “Plus, I think you like it.”

“I do,” Sarah groaned, and rolled her hips on to the impaling slab of dick-meat. “So much. It turns me on; I was waiting for the perfect time to pull you aside and get this big dick inside me.”

Jinx tipped her head forwards and pressed their foreheads together, and swore. She needed to cum badly, and she doubted she could last for even a few more thrusts. Fortune’s body was shivering, her silky-smooth pussy rippling and squirming around her length. The damp heat and the strange feeling of the water was luxurious, and the sensation of her chest on her own was enough to make Jinx’s head spin. She wasn’t going to hold on, and really, why should she? Fortune wouldn’t initiate something if she wasn’t set on seeing it through, nor if it wasn’t a safe day, so Jinx would take advantage of that fact - even if her reason was a bit off.

“I’m close,” Jinx grated, slamming upwards through thick thighs and clamping folds. Fortune’s breasts heaved on her chest, side-boob rippling like the waves on the water. “I’m gunna cum.”

“M-me too,” Sarah said, and sighed again. She winced whenever her cervix was kissed by Jinx’s bludgeoning cock-head, before her eyes went hazy and her body tingled with delight.

“Where do you want it?” Jinx asked, but the moment Fortune tried to respond, she cut her off. “Trick question! I -”

“Don’t you dare pull out,” Fortune hissed, regardless of Jinx’s words, and the hyperactive girl redoubled her frantic movements and plunged her needy rod through snug folds over and over, as the burn built up and she ached for release. Water splashed outwards, and it looked for all the world like the two were merely splashing each other - though that was far from the reality. It was a frantic fucking, nothing close to lovemaking; a strong rhythm of bucking hips and rolling waists, of a fat slab of girl-dick slamming balls-deep with every punishing jab.

“With - uhg - p-pleasure,” Jinx groaned, finally feeling her release tingle over her and fully giving in.  

Jinx grunted, jammed her cock as deep as it could physically go, and held still. Her rod pulsated, swelling with sperm, before a deluge of the white liquid poured forth, sweeping through the Star Guardian’s fluttering tunnel in silky waves. The hot liquid found easy purchase in Sarah’s womb, sweeping in and filling it with a burning heat that had her squirm and moan beneath her breath, body tightening in orgasmic pleasure. Her tunnel locked Jinx’s hard shaft in an iron grip, preventing any sort of escape - not that Jinx had any inclinations to pull out of the wonderful, squeezing warmth.

Each rhythmic, rippling motion of Fortune’s spasming cunt drew yet more cum out of Jinx’s aching balls and coaxed it into her tunnel. It was an intentional part of nature, and soon the curvaceous redhead’s womb was overflowing with rich, potent sperm, the remainder of the liquid finding a home in the soft, pink walls of her pussy. A generous amount was forced out of her spasming folds, unable to fit inside, and it drifted into the water in thick, gooey strings. They went entirely forgotten, as Fortune was in the throes of passion and unable to speak, let alone think, and Jinx was luxuriating in the feel of a luscious body against her own, and the rippling motions along her meaty girl-dick.

All good things had to come to an end eventually, and soon enough Sarah Fortune came off her orgasmic high and let out a heavy, pleasure-laden breath. “That was incredible,” she said, and Jinx only murmured a hazy agreement. Jinx pulled her cock free with some effort, as the clinging folds still did not want to relinquish her meat. Fortune had to quickly balance herself in the water as her support vanished, but did so relatively quickly, and then chuckled breathlessly. 

Jinx slumped back against the pool’s wall, and pulled her swim shorts right back up. Fortune quickly fixed her top, tying the strips of white fabric around her neck and sealing up her wonderful breasts. Jinx was sad to see them hidden again, and gave a little, sad sigh, but she was far too spent for another round, or another tit-fuck. Though she really wouldn't mind playing with her tits for, like, ever. Really, why couldn’t she have tits like those? Or Lux? Mother nature wasn’t fair at all. Maybe she should have negotiated for bigger tits in her Star Guardian contract… or, perhaps simply negotiated at all. 

“Incredible,” Fortune repeated, and licked her plump lips. “Give me your number and we’ll do this again sometime, ok?”

“Hit me up whenever,” Jinx said, and brought her hands up to her face.  “I’m always down for some fun, Sarah-hottie.”

Fortune blinked, and shook her head. “That’s -”

“Hey, look!” Jinx exclaimed, and held her palms out. “My fingers are all pruned up!”

Fortune blinked again, her previous comment forgotten. “Right. Well, you might be the weirdest Star Guardian I’ve ever met, but also the best fuck, so I can’t complain.”

“Damn right,” Jinx preened, though she had no idea if she had just been insulted or complimented. She was going to take the latter, naturally.

Sarah looked up, froze up, plastered a smile on her face, and waved towards the screen door. Jinx frowned, but when Fortune murmured, “Wave at them,” Jinx took the hint. She turned towards the door, saw Lux standing there, also waving, and she waved back cheerfully. She mouthed words to Lux, wondering if the girl could read her lips -  _ hey, that could be a fun experiment… _

When Lux turned away the pair did, too. Fortune looked somewhat concerned, perhaps thinking they’d been seen, but Jinx didn’t care. After all, she had just had pool sex with a sex goddess, and damn, it felt great. Also tiring, and now Jinx really wanted to sleep. That was a problem, because if she slept, she might miss out other horny bikini-clad Star Guardians, which would suck.

_ Darn it,  _ she thought,  _ Star Guardian problems, am I right? _

 

* * *

  
  


_ My hands are pruned?  _ Lux had no idea why Jinx felt the need to tell her that, but Jinx was also weird, so it wasn’t out of character. What was out of character was her spending so much time in the pool with a stranger, and - well, Lux couldn’t put a finger on it, but it felt strange. She turned away from the screen door, and back to the other Star Guardians. Lulu somehow left the room when Lux had turned away, leaving only Janna, Soraka, and Poppy, sitting on the couches.

“They’re in the pool,” Lux explained, and went back to sit in her armchair. “They seem to be having fun.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Soraka said kindly. “It’s good to see her making friends.”

“For - ah, Miss Fortune?” Lux corrected herself before she made the mistake.  _ Always be proper,  _ she reminded herself. She did not want to be scolded by the intimidating redhead again.

“Yes. She’s very… particular,” Soraka explained, with a slight tilt of her head. Her mint-green hair rippled wither her movements, like a shining curtain, which Lux found fascinating. Jinx’s hair did the same, which was always nice to look at. Lux also wondered if Soraka’s hair would be as soft as Jinx’s was, but doubted it - that was improbable.

“Well,” Lux started, “It’s nice to see Jinx trying to get along with others. She even came early to help out today! Super weird, but really nice.”

Janna, from her position on the couch, sat up straighter, her cheeks a furious red. Lux panicked immediately, leaning forwards and saying, “Hey, Janna, are you okay? Is your stomach still hurting?”

“Ah, no, no,” Janna waved her concerns away. “I’m just - thinking. But yes, it’s very good to see Jinx… cooperating. Yes.”

Lux blinked in confusion. “Okay, yeah. But are you sure you’re feeling -”

“I’m fine, trust me,” Janna replied patiently, a sweet smile on her lips. Her cheeks weren’t as red anymore, but still somewhat flushed, so while Lux did not quite believe the older teen, she relented with the inner resolution to watch her closely in case she got worse. 

Soraka, too, looked at Janna oddly. Her medical knowledge was of immense help, but she wasn’t able to find the root cause of the issue. Lux figured that it might have just been something she ate, and then went swimming too soon afterwards. Probably.

“Okay, anyways,” Lux said, and looked between them. “Anyone have any indoor ideas for a fun time?”

Janna coughed, as if she had choked on her own spit, the same red tinge on her cheeks. Both Soraka and Lux looked at her with strange curiosity, but that concern quickly bled away when Poppy suggested a couple of board games to play until they were ready to go back out. 

_ Strange,  _ Lux thought, and stared at Janna.  _ Super strange. _

* * *

  
  
  



	3. Soraka barges in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soraka enters without warning.

* * *

 

 

While Soraka wasn’t sure what she was expecting upon entering Jinx’s apartment, she was certainly not to see some blonde kneeling in front of the couch with her mouth wrapped around Jinx’s girl-dick. On seeing her the girl had become visibly flustered and jumped up, though by then Soraka was already trying to make sure she did not see anything else - a glimpse of Jinx’s cock and the blonde’s generous c-cups, clad in a skimpy bra, were more than enough. 

Soraka shrieked and covered her eyes with a slender forearm. She had not come here expecting to see… that, and it nearly overwhelmed the meek girl. She heard a furious rush of expletives, the sound of swishing fabric, and she chanced a brief look at the scene she had just barged into unintentionally. The blonde who-ever-she-is shrugged on her shirt, though Soraka could barely consider the severely cut-off, cropped cloth as such, and stormed out of the room, her face just as red as Soraka’s was.

“Aww, c’mon, babe, don’t go!” Jinx was shouting, arm outstretched, and Soraka’s eyes were drawn down and -

She squeaked, immediately covered her face again, and pressed her back tight against the wall in an attempt to steady herself. The door slammed shut and the lock clicked, cutting off any means for Soraka to make a quick escape, and she was far too embarrassed at the situation she found herself in to make a move for the door. Sure, she had seen people change in the school locker rooms, but she always looked away before she caught any lewd glimpses, and sure, she also witnessed her fellow Star Guardians change forms before and after operations, but that was just a part of their job. The one time she had been unintentionally exposed to the full sight of Fortune’s body in the kitchen had been enough to fluster Soraka for the entire day, face buried in a pillow, and her whole team had laughed at her reaction. 

And now she had just seen something far more lewd with what were essentially two strangers, and so much blood rushed up in her embarrassment that her face and neck were totally, utterly flushed a bright red. She had no idea what to say or do, and the situation felt like it lasted hours, though, in truth, it was only a handful of seconds.

“Maaan,” Jinx whined, “she took off and ran. Shit. I’ve been blue balled.” 

Soraka tried to hold her breath and stay as silent and still as possible, hoping that if she did so Jinx would ignore her, and also wishing that she could melt into the surroundings and save herself the embarrassment. Much to her regret, it did not work, and when Jinx called out her name, she jumped. 

“Soraka? Like, uh… what are you doing here?” 

“I!” Soraka squeaked, stopped, and shifted her feet. She could easily tell Jinx the reason for her visit - to thank her for uplifting Miss Fortune’s spirits and being such a good friend to her over the last few weeks: the two had texted non-stop since the pool party, bringing their teams much closer than before, and Soraka felt it was only right for her to say thanks. That, and to check up on the girl, who had been suspiciously absent from school the last few days and worried her friend Luxanna, who believed her to be ill. None of that came out from her mouth. Instead, she could only think about the blonde, whose hair seemed too bright to be natural, and her bared breasts, wobbling along as she had hurriedly pulled on her crop-top. “I! U-um!”

_Think, Soraka!_ She urged herself, eyes still covered by her pale arm,  _say something!_

“W-why are you doing s-such… L-lewd things on a school day!” Okay, that wasn’t quite what she wanted to say, but at least it forced Jinx to explain herself, and allowed Soraka to try and recover from her embarrassment.

“Huh? Oh. I was horny? Aaaaand now I’m still horny.”

Oh gosh. Soraka’s face burned red-hot with embarrassment, and she lightly nipped at her lower lip. She peeked between her fingers at Jinx, making sure she was looking firmly above her waistline and saw the girl staring right back at her and oh no, she’d been caught looking. 

“W-w-well - wait!” A thought crossed Soraka’s mind, and the arm protecting her eyes slung outwards, an accusatory finger pointed towards Jinx. “Y-You’re in costume! A-and you were with a normal girl!”

Jinx stared at her blankly, and Soraka immediately replaced the arm around her face. “Uh, yeah, I was?”

“T-that is not okay! We can’t let anyone know we’re Star Guardians; it’s one of the rules!”

“Wait, okay - wait, first things first, I don’t, like, do rules, okay? And I didn’t read ‘em. Secondly, don’t worry about it.” Jinx’s tone was fairly calm for someone who had just outed her Star Guardian identity, and Soraka’s indignation rose. 

“Don’t worry!? What if - !”

“Chill,” Jinx repeated. “I was at some cosplay convention, and they thought I was cosplaying some magical girl anime or some shit, okay?”

Soraka licked her sore lip, and once again peeked through her fingers very, very carefully. “Uhm… cosplay?”

“Yep. Dressin’ up, or something like that.” Jinx smiled suavely, and made a motion with her hand. “And lemme tell you, those chicks are totally down to fuck, dude. Like, they saw me, right? And then they just hung all over me like ‘oh, Jinxy, you’re so cute in that costume’, and I was like all ‘yeah babe,’ and we played around in the washrooms for a bit; but really, for chicks that dress all slutty-like, they were waaaaay too timid, y’know? Didn’t want to put out in public, so, yeah. Here we are.”

Soraka’s mouth had dropped open during the whole speech, totally and utterly shocked and embarrassed at the idea that Jinx had used her extremely prestigious Star Guardian position and outfit, a manifestation of her inner powers, to pick up girls. Add to that the fact that this had happened on a school day only made Soraka all the more indignant and embarrassed. 

“Jinx! You can’t use your powers to… to… s-s-sleep with people!”

“Hey!” Jinx crossed her arms. “I technically didn’t sleep with her, right?” After a pause, she added, “this time,” under her breath.

“That’s, uhm, still inexcusable!”

“Well, why are you wearing your Star Guardian outfit in public?” Jinx asked, frowning lightly, and Soraka stammered. 

“Well, ah, I just wanted to get here quickly,” Soraka struggled to explain. She didn’t want to express that she was too shy to walk to Jinx’s apartment by herself, especially since it was in a less-than-reputable neighbourhood. Using her Star Guardian powers for something so silly as travelling to her sort-of-friend’s house would have brought a blush to her pale cheeks in and of itself, though at the moment they couldn't get any more red.

“You know  - hey, you’re really red, Soraka, you feelin’ okay?” Jinx’s tone expressed concern, but that did not help alleviate Soraka’s blush. “Hey, c’mon, sit down here, take a rest. You look wayyy too stressed.”

“N-no!” Soraka yelped. “I’m fine here, thanks.” She felt very safe -or, well, relatively safe- with her back firmly against the wall, and away from Jinx and her glistening cock - oh no, she saw it again, why?

Jinx stared at her in bemusement. “Sure.”

The two were stuck in a not-so-comfortable silence, where Soraka was left to her panicked thoughts on how to escape the situation - and mostly why she had not just left yet. It would be easy - the door was right there, ready to be opened and for her to make her escape, but the slim girl could not bring herself to do it. She cast another glance over to Jinx, taking in her girlish body, and she could almost imagine the girls she had picked up cooing over her. It made sense; the red-head was attractive in her own way.

Soraka furiously shook her head, much to Jinx’s confused amusement. Bad thoughts! Soraka scolded herself, but that brought her no closer to leaving. It also did not stop her mind from replaying the sight of the buxom blonde with her mouth swallowing Jinx’s cock, preparing her for something far more lewd and far more sexual. For the briefest of instants, she wondered just how anyone could take such a large dick into their mouths, much less the entrance between their legs. 

 

Jinx leaned back on the couch, watching Soraka’s clear indecision with a mischievous grin. “You know,” she started, and Soraka tightened up as she was torn from her inner thoughts, “she thought you were my girlfriend. Cuz of our matching outfits and shit. She thought she was caught being a homewrecker, and dipped out. Can’t blame her - you are a total cutie.”

 

_Oh my gosh oh my gosh ohmygosh. How can she just say that?!?_ “C-cute?!” She squeaked, and then she brought her hand to her mouth, ashamed of her outburst. That, unfortunately, left her eyes exposed, and was treated to a long, full look at Jinx’s upright cock. In a flash, her second hand was over her eyes, but even then her fingers were parted just enough for her to look out. Against her will she found herself taking quick peeks at the pole between Jinx’s thin legs, wondering how it was anatomically possible for so small a girl to have so large an appendage.

“Yeah, a real cutie,” Jinx drawled, and leaned forwards slightly. “And in that outfit? Totally adorable. I could just eat you up.” 

“T-thank you,” Soraka stammered, ever kind and polite. After a moment of hesitation, she added, “Y-you too. You’re, ah, cute as well.”

Jinx smirked and brought her hand down to her lap. “TBH, after seeing you at the pool party, I’ve gotta say you have a rocking body.”

Soraka looked down at her feet, unable to keep looking at Jinx. Her embarrassment reached peaks she never thought possible, though her chest felt lighter at the scandalous compliment. After all, for someone of Jinx’s clear proclivities to find her cute, well… “Oh, oh. Thank you, I think.”

“Got the curves in aaaaaall the right places,” Jinx finished. At that time Soraka chanced a look up, following the girl’s sheer red stockings, noting her lack of her classic shorts, and was given another full look at her full, throbbing cock, still glistening with the stranger’s saliva. Soraka bit her lip, unable to look away as she admired it; it was an impressive specimen no matter her own thoughts, and she could certainly see why the more promiscuous girls would be fascinated with her. 

Jinx’s fingers flicked her own shaft, and it swung in an almost comical, bobble-head like manner, looking far stiffer and harder than Soraka would have imagined a cock could be. All she knew were diagrams and pictures from textbooks, not the real thing, and not one so primed and ready for intercourse. She swallowed roughly, thoughts slowly fading away as she examined it, for some reason unable to tear her eyes off it. Not even when Jinx closed her hand about her stiffness did she cover her eyes again; instead both hands dropped down to grip the edges of her skirt, curling around the dark teal fabric and holding tight. When Jinx lightly pumped her she-cock Soraka only bit her lip, watching with both apprehension and fascination as the hard flesh rippled along, and wet noises emanated from between her fingers. 

“It sucks that the chick left,” Jinx lamented with all the seriousness of a theater actor. Her hand moved along her hard dick, massaging the clearly aching flesh from top to base. Below that Soraka could make out the round shapes of her balls, which were evidently swollen with sperm. “Being pent up and horny sucks, and jacking myself off never really helps, y’know?”

“I - I see that,” Soraka blurted, but then her mind caught up to her mouth and her eyes widened as she realized what shameful words she had just spoken. “I-I’m sorry! I -”

“It’s cool,” Jinx chuckled. “I don’t mind you watching. I bet you’ve never seen a dick so big before, huh?”

“Never,” Soraka admitted, and pressed her knees together as she began to grow uncomfortably warm. Why was staring at the dick of a fellow Star Guardian so enrapturing? It was lewd, and shameful, and… and…

“You could do more than just stare,” Jinx offered calmly, slowly, moving her hand from base to tip. “If you want. I mean, you did barge in on me, soooo….”

“I shouldn’t,” Soraka murmured, pressing her thighs together tightly. She had no idea why she was feeling so warm, or why her nethers were so sticky, but it did not seem right. Yet when she rubbed her thighs together in just the right way she felt a quick burst of glorious relief that made her mind go hazy, and so the thought of leaving never once crossed her mind.

Jinx stood up and walked over to her, cock bobbing along with every step. She stood just in front of Soraka, looking very proud of herself, her stiff rod poking up between their bodies. It still shone with saliva, and the large tip was just as red as Soraka’s face felt, with a large dollop of white liquid near the top. Soraka stared down at it, confused and fascinated all at once, and carefully ran her tongue across her lips. Her fingers tightened, holding firmly onto the frilly ends of her skirt, unsure of what to do.

Jinx placed a tentative hand on the curve of Soraka’s waist, and leaned inwards. Her hard cock grazed the Star Guardian’s pristine white vest, darkening the material ever-so-slightly as pre-cum soaked into it. Soraka couldn’t decide where to focus her wide, jade eyes; Jinx’s excited face, or her tremendous cock. 

“You’re so pretty,” Jinx murmured, drawing dangerously close to Soraka’s face. “I’m going to kiss you, K?”

Soraka clumsily nodded her head, pupils blown wide as the red-head descended onto her tender lips. As the cock pushed into her navel Jinx’s lips pressed against hers, a little rougher than she was expecting but sweet nonetheless. It was a very new feeling for her, but her mind was quickly intoxicated by the soft, smooth lips pressed against her own. Soraka did not think her lips had ever touched anything so sinfully soft before, and she found herself really liking it. 

She tilted her head to better accept Jinx’s mouth. They were both of similar height, but Soraka’s legs gave her an awkward tilt, and she wanted to make sure she did not slip as they kissed. At first, it was just a simple touch of their lips, all fleshy contact and soft grazes, but soon enough something strong and wet pressed up against them. At first, Soraka wasn’t sure what it was, but quickly realized that it was Jinx’s tongue, begging for entry, and she hesitantly parted her lips for it. It snaked inside as Jinx deepened their kiss, dancing along with her own and probing the forgotten corners of her mouth

Soraka squeaked out a muffled moan. It felt strange but wonderful, and she allowed her tongue to dance along with Jinx’s in a clumsy rhythm. At the same time Jinx’s other hand moved up buried itself in her mint-green hair, gently curling around the base of her skull, cradling her as their lips mashed together and tongues wrestled lightly. Soraka could not help but whimper each time her mouth was explored - it felt so surprisingly good, better than she expected, and the added pleasure of her long hair being stroked was delightful. Her mind quickly forgot every single qualm and complaint she’d had since arriving, quickly replacing it with delighted notations about Jinx’s masterful tongue work.

The hard dick still pressed into her smooth belly, and Soraka could feel the weight and heft of it through her thin clothing. With a very careful hand she reached down and touched it, and Jinx groaned lightly as her fingers danced along the aching rod. Encouraged by the seemingly positive response, Soraka’s hand closed around the monstrous girl-dick, but her touch was light and gentle - she had no idea how much pressure to apply, or where to apply it, and settled on lightly stroking it just as Jinx had done to herself moments earlier.

Jinx hissed and rolled her hips, dick throbbing in Soraka’s palm, and her mouth pulled away. Strings of saliva connected their lips for brief moments before they were broken, but Soraka had to hold herself back from following after Jinx’s mouth. She bit her lip, unsure of herself, while Jinx kept on running her hands through hair the colour of fresh mint. The hand that rested on her waist moved down, and Soraka fidgeted as it trailed down her short skirt and caressed the section of pale leg that was not covered by her pure white stockings. 

Soraka shivered, and Jinx grinned. When she spoke again her voice was low and husky, and it sent tingles through Soraka’s inexperienced body. “How does this feel?”

“G-Good,” Soraka admitted, stroking the cock in her hand, and preening under the attention being paid to her body. “You’re, uhm - it’s so… big.”

“I can make you feel a lot better,” Jinx offered, ever so gently trailing her fingers along Soraka’s thigh. The sensitive Star Guardian’s flesh prickled at the slight touches, adding to the burning sensation between her ungulate legs, and she found herself agreeing with Jinx’s proposition far quicker than was proper. 

“Yes,” she whispered, “please.”

Jinx grinned, and her mouth descended once more. While Soraka tried to move her head to intercept, believing they would lock their lips together again, she was mistaken; Jinx’s head moved further down, to the base of her neck, and her soft mouth pressed kisses across her long, slim neck. Soraka honestly did not think having her neck kissed could feel so nice, but as Jinx’s wet lips moved along she was left a tingling mess, electric surges traveling up her spine and tiny whimpers leaving her lips. 

The hand that tenderly touched her thigh moved upwards, creeping under her skirts at a glacially slow pace, inexorably headed towards her core. Soraka squirmed as the touches became heavier, and Jinx’s intent became clear, but she did not shy away from it, though she should have. It was genuinely nice, and the kissing that assaulted her neck was intoxicating enough to make Soraka forget her qualms. She was enjoying this, no matter how lewd or strange it might be, and Jinx clearly was as well - her dick throbbed gently in Soraka’s palm, still hard, and now slightly damp as the stranger’s saliva cooled and soaked into her gloves. 

Jinx’s lips curved into a grin as they pressed into the crook of Soraka’s neck. Her hand reached the girl’s undergarments, and Soraka eeped as her inexperienced pussy was stroked through the thin cloth protecting it. Her knees instinctively pressed together, but she did not do it to prevent Jinx from touching her. In fact, the way her fingers pressed into the simple fabric and dug into her swollen, aching folds, only highlighted how badly her nethers burned, and the sweet relief that the pressure of Jinx’s digits brought her was enough to make her mind heady with pleasure. And so, even as she squirmed under the redhead’s ministrations, she rolled her hips and tried to seek out more of that relieving pressure.

The strokes of her fingers deepened, and her panties sunk into her sticky folds, growing wet under the amount of liquid. Soraka had no idea why she was so wet, but that was only a secondary thought where her pussy was concerned. Jinx’s fingers felt amazing, and Soraka let out tiny sighs and gentle whimpers every time they stroked along her aching slit. Her hair was still combed through by the redhead’s hand, which occasionally reached down to flick at one of her long ears, and it all combined and heightened the wonderful sensations that swept through her body like strikes of lightning. 

Then Jinx pulled her hand away, and Soraka’s loins felt very empty all of a sudden. She rolled her hips and let out a needy whine, begging for more attention on her throbbing lower lips, but Jinx simply chuckled and leaned away. She brought her hand up to her face and licked her fingers, and her eyes twinkled as she stared at Soraka. There was more than a tiny bit of lust, too, in her red orbs, and she very eagerly looked over her fellow Star Guardian from hoofed-foot to mint-green head, taking in every curve and sweep of her supple form with clear appreciation.

A second whine threatened to leave her lips, and Soraka struggled to stay proper and keep it in. Jinx could easily tell how on-edge she was, how desperately she wanted more of her touch, and Soraka felt like she was being played along - but that didn’t matter, so long as the burn was alleviated, and she was able to feel more of the incredible feelings Jinx could offer her. 

“Time for the main event,” Jinx winked and dropped down to her knees. Soraka’s cheeks flushed yet again, completely embarrassed as both of Jinx’s hands reached up her skirt and pulled down her undergarments. Her white-and-green panties were dragged down her legs in a haphazard manner, and Jinx did not even bother to get them completely off of her as she rose back up. She pressed a careful kiss on Soraka’s lips, aligning her body very carefully, flipping up Soraka’s skirt to grant her better access for what was to come.

Soraka’s eyes widened, and she bit her lip. “Y-you’re too big,” she protested weakly, as if that alone would stop the horny Star Guardian. “It won’t fit.”

“I’ll fit, cutie,” Jinx promised, “I always do.”

Soraka had nothing else to say, because, in truth, she did not want this to stop. She let out a shaky whine when Jinx’s rubbery cock-head slipped against her soaking folds, accidentally grazing her swollen clit, and that was almost enough for Soraka to cum right there. Jinx was quick to realign herself, and Soraka was held firm against the wall as the first inch of the mighty dick pierced through her inexperienced pussy lips and fit into her narrow tunnel. It was a snug fit, and though only an inch was within her, it was enough to have the green-haired Star Guardian yelp.

Then, with all the tact and careful disposition Jinx was known for, she thrust her hips wildly and slammed a full two-thirds of her cock into Soraka’s too-narrow cunt, forcing a ragged moan from the girl’s lips as her lungs emptied in one rush. Soraka’s mind was quickly overwhelmed with pleasure as her cunt clamped down, squeezing and rippling, thighs pressing tightly together, body quivering and shaking. The rush of pleasure was quite literally like nothing she had ever experienced, as bright and glorious as starlight, and it overwhelmed every one of Soraka’s senses.

“H-holy shit,” Jinx moaned, eyes squeezed shut as Soraka’s pussy rippled along her fat, throbbing dick, ‘You came quick, shit, damn.”

Soraka’s head hit the wall, eyes nearly glazed over. “Oh my,” she repeated over and over, “oh my. Oh my.”

“We’re just getting started,” Jinx grunted with a smirk, and gradually moved her hips. It was very difficult for the tiny girl - Soraka was incredibly tight, and her immediate orgasm had her whole tunnel clamp down so powerfully that movement was near-impossible. Jinx, however, was adept at doing the impossible, and worked her huge shaft through the tiny hole with relentless motions, gradually opening it up to better accept more of her rod. 

“So tight,” Jinx praised, rocking her hips in fluid rotations. Her tight ass flexed as she moved, jamming her throbbing girl-dick through fluttering lips and past the milking tunnel walls, using a combination of her own eagerness and Soraka’s gushing fluids to drive herself into the base. “Fuckin’ incredible, Soraka, like, omg. Waaay better than that slut, honest.”

Soraka let out a slutty whine, and placed both of her hands on Jinx’s belly. Unlike everyone else’s outfits, the redhead had a bare patch showing off her trim, perfectly smooth stomach, and that was where Soraka tentatively rested her hands. She bit her lips as she felt the muscles at play underneath the skin, hidden from her eyes but very much apparent as she flexed her hips and sawed her cock in and out at a strong, fast pace. Every jab into her pussy was throwing Soraka into a fit of pleasure, her cunt singing at the constant intrusion that stretched her out in both painful and pleasing ways, and the wonderful hardness within her body. 

Jinx’s hands rested on the green-haired girl’s waist, feeling up the ample curves and using it to enhance the force of her bucking hips. Soraka’s mouth was letting out a near steady stream of yelps and moans, all of them tiny and soft, but more than she had ever made in her life. Her pink walls reluctantly accepted the girl meat that plunged deep within, forcibly stretched out even as they desperately tried to milk it for all they could. The swollen cock-head barreled past any barrier that tried to impede its progress, going so far that it just barely brushed up against the barrier to her fertile womb, and that delighted the timid Star Guardian. She found herself lifting her hips as the cock reached her steaming depths, trying to aid it and better feel that faint pleasure whenever it kissed her cervix; she could only wonder what it would feel like if it actually touched.

Jinx grunted, thrusting in at an astonishing rate, no longer giving any care for Soraka as she fucked. Her hips drew back and forth, swinging in perfect arcs, hips connecting with meaty thwaps as she fucked in and up. Her dick barreled past slick, petal-like lips, and into the soft pink plushness of a girl’s wet pussy, feeling the damp warmth around her stiffness and thoroughly enjoying it. Her balls swung pendulously with her movements, slapping into the meaty undersides of Soraka’s round ass, the sounds of impact barely audible over the louder echoing claps. Soraka could feel it, though, and she felt their weight as they smacked wetly against her; She knew little about sex, but even she could tell they were very swollen and laden with sperm, and that promised a huge load of cum.

Soraka could tell Jinx to pull out of her - she should, too, as she knew well the potential consequences of these acts. No words left her mouth, however - merely slutty moans and groans that would befit the faux-blonde bimbo from before, not someone as demure as Soraka, but here she was, against a wall as a futa-girl fucked her needy pussy with deep, quick strokes that stoked the fire in her lower belly. The fat slab of girldick filled her totally and completely, making sure every inch of her desperate tunnel was touched by veiny meat, and Soraka could not imagine that cock vacating her for any length of time. Heck, whenever Jinx pulled away to thrust her pussy gripped tightly, reluctant to relinquish its prize, and Soraka wanted to beg Jinx to stay within her warmth.

Her body was pushed into the wall, hard, and under the force of Jinx’s movements even drawn upwards, her body thoroughly reamed out by the dick-girl’s insatiable lust. Her thighs were wider than when she had cum so explosively, allowing Jinx easy access to her fertile loins, and the girl took clear advantage of that. Her tiny slit was plundered relentlessly, liquid gushing as every pressure-point and sensitive nub was rubbed by the colossal member. The wetness could be heard each time Jinx sheathed herself deep inside, mixing in with their clapping thighs as a sort of wet pop. It was entirely lewd, and normally Soraka would shy away from anything that sounded so sexual, but her long, pointed ears flicked eagerly towards the source of the sound each time she heard it; it was strangely gratifying for her.

“Ung. Shit.” Jinx’s face was a mask of effort, though her motions stayed just as fast and harsh. “You’re too tight, and milking my cock like - shit. I can’t last long.”

That was really the only warning Soraka got. Jinx’s fingers dug into the fabric around her hips, nearly tearing it under her strength, and used her arm strength to force Soraka down onto her shaft each time she pushed upwards; the combined motions had her squeak in breathless pleasure, unable to withstand the brutal assault on her pink pussy. Her folds squished under the weight of her thrusting hips, the once-untouched walls of her cunt bending and giving way to the girthy shaft that had thoroughly conquered it.

Soraka’s body tingled and shivered, her heart pumping as she felt her arousal rising. She felt similar to earlier, and knew she was once again on the peak of rapturous pleasure, and had no desire or inclination to tell Jinx to stop. She was perfectly fine to allow the girl to plow her cunt, driving her rubbery crown up towards her cervix, doing what nature intended; Soraka just wanted to chase that feeling again, and she was so close, right on the edge, right there - 

Her body tightened, head hazy, extremities tingling in adrenaline-fueled delight. At the same time Jinx grunted and slammed herself as deep as she could go, holding Soraka down tightly on her wildly pulsing girl-meat, while her face slowly softened into orgasmic delight. Immediately a rush of hotness smashed against her cervix, silky and gooey and oh-so-warm that Soraka was immediately pushed over that edge and into her own thunderous climax. Again her pussy clamped down hard, locking the cum-spewing rod within her so that it could not pull free, and that only heightened everything she was feeling - through the tightly-squeezing walls of her cunt she could feel every pump of jizz that travelled up Jinx’s mighty shaft and spurted out into her dripping, quivering pussy.

 

Soraka moaned shamelessly, her chest heaving and her fingers uselessly scratching at Jinx’s too-pale skin, while the redhead just kept perfectly still and unloaded her balls of semen, deep into the Star Guardians fluttering warmth. The effect of the titanic dick lodged into firmly hugging walls meant that the cum had nowhere to escape to, and under the pressure it all filled her womb, loading it up with steaming-hot baby-batter. The rest pooled just outside, as if waiting for entry, bulging out her walls in the same manner as Jinx’s fat cock-head, but far hotter and with more eye-watering pressure.

She could not say how long it lasted, but when her peak bled away Soraka was dead-tired, limbs sore and sleepy like she had just fought a week-long operation, her pussy aching and sore, but still singing in glorious rapture. She slumped against the wall, oddly-bent legs folding under her, and without Jinx’s support she would have collapsed. No thought passed through her mind other than that was incredible, and the warmth in her cunt was oh-so-soothing. 

“Don’t tap out on me yet,” Jinx giggled, and Soraka’s glazed eyes refocused on the other Star Guardian. “That was good, baby, but I ain’t done with you!”

She was right. Soraka still felt her iron-hard rod jammed deep within her, not yet softened one bit. She was ready to go again, and Soraka was not sure she could handle that. “I - oh my. I don’t know if I can, uhm, stand, Jinx…”

“No problemo,” Jinx murmured, and hunched her body. Her hands moved off Soraka’s hips and swept around, and the girl was flustered when the redhead squeezed them between her body and the wall just to grab palmfuls of her ass. However, when Jinx’s arms began to tense and her stomach flexed, Soraka realized she had done it for leverage - in the next moment she was being lifted up by the rear. Soraka squeaked out a panicked noise and immediately threw her arms around the slimmer girl, legs kicking outwards uselessly, as she was picked up and carried away from the wall.

Soraka was used to flying and floating, but being carried in the arms of another Star Guardian while her massive prick was jammed into her tight cunt? That was entirely new, and Soraka buried her face into Jinx’s shoulder out of embarrassment. She tried to secure herself and ensure that she wouldn’t fall, but with so many inches of cock within her, and Jinx’s surprisingly strong arms holding her up by the ass, there was no risk of her really falling. In the end she just clung to Jinx as the girl carried her, not really understanding where they were going, but not entirely caring.

The dick shifted within her sore, cum-packed pussy, and the gooey liquid shifted messily within her. She winced as the thick, bludgeoning cock-head scraped her tender walls, only giving her the slightest amount of pleasure, but having her want more. Her wish was granted when Jinx adjusted her in her arms, bouncing her along her cock, and the gyrations had Soraka moan into her soft, pale shoulder. Though she was tired and sore, she still craved the feel of the moving, thrusting cock, and Jinx seemed just as ravenous for the same pleasures. As she carried Soraka with slow steps she gently bounced the girl in her arms, only really moving an inch of cock at a time, but the shifting sensations and the squishing cum was delightful all the same.

Jinx huffed and deposited Soraka down on a table, right in front of her large television. Soraka’s back hit the cold wood with a light thump, but that was barely a discomfort for a battle-hardened Star Guardian. Her arms slid out from around Jinx’s neck as the distance became too great between them, and Soraka simply rested back against the hard table, content to rest her weary body. Jinx had no intention of resting, however, and drew her hips back and her cock began to slip free of the green-haired girl’s thoroughly creamed channel. The noise her dick made as it exited the too-tight seal of her cunt was particularly loud and obscene, a wet slurping noise, but no cum exited with her - it was too tightly packed against her womb to shift.

She grabbed her dick, pumped the slightly reddened flesh in one hand, and slapped it against Soraka’s engorged labia. The spongy skin shrank away from the heavy girth, and the shaft collected sticky strings of female fluids that stuck to it like cobwebs. Then, without warning, Jinx plunged her dick right back into Soraka’s fluttering warmth. Soraka writhed on the table, limbs curling and searching for purchase on the smooth surface, while Jinx slammed her way inside and speared through the soft, pink walls yet again. She moved into a brisk pace, her hands once again on their handholds of Soraka’s curvy hips, aiding herself in driving her prick inside to the very base.

Soraka moaned loudly, and then bit her lip. Her hands scraped away at the table as if that would alleviate the burning ache that once again took hold of her body. Jinx drove into her body with hyperactive movements, pushing aside folds to go as deep as physically possible, and Soraka stretched her legs wide to give her better access. Every inch of her velvety cunt was once more plundered by the younger girl, turned into a hole for her pleasure, and Soraka loved the situation she was in - lying on some table with a strong futa over her, fucking her so thoroughly and powerfully that her mind just could not comprehend anything but this moment, these actions, fully intoxicated on her cock…

Cum and juices squelched wetly within her cunt as the cock relentlessly churned the liquidy mixture, each movement spreading it around the pink, fleshy tunnel. Her pussy squirmed as it took the strong, throbbing girl-meat, now looser around the monster shaft but still tight enough to squeeze down like a vice. It gave Jinx just enough leeway to swing her hips without difficulty, and to Soraka it seemed like her cock was reaching deeper than before. The bulging crown was tapping against her cervix, almost banging against it, and each one of those light taps brought winces to her face and whorish praises to her lips. 

It felt so good. Jinx worked her cock through the cum-loaded, juice-dripping slit like a professional, clearly seeking to satiate her own lusts and pleasures, but doing so with such skill that the inexperienced girl was overloaded with head-clouding pleasure. She slammed into her plush insides, flesh clapping as their loins connected, dick impaling her core over and over again. Even when she was stuffed full of girl-cock she felt a need for more, her cunt begging to be rutted into, craving another thrust that would push her over the edge again. Soraka had no idea where the desires were coming from, but she could imagine it was her own inexperience combined with Jinx’s skill, but that really didn’t matter. She was totally hooked on this, right now. 

Her thighs urged Jinx in deeper, her engorged vulva practically begging for Jinx’s dick, gripping tightly and pulling back in every time she pulled out. When Jinx drilled into her cunt her abdomen would roughly mash up against her clit, purely by chance, but that tingling pressure had Soraka’s fine lips part in a breathless moan of delight, while her fingers curled and nails pressed into her palm. Her legs slowly curled around the girl’s waist, though she felt like she lacked the strength to even lift them, and hooked about the slight curve of her ass, pointlessly trying to get Jinx to slam in deeper. 

“Goddamn,” Jinx swore, and leaned downwards over Soraka. Instead of fucking from a straight angle she was now bent, her eyes roaming over the Star Guardian’s costume-clad body, her tongue peeking out from her parted lips. “You’re really gettin’ into it, huh?”

“Please,” Soraka pleaded, and tried to use her legs to aid Jinx’s thrusts. “It feels so good.”

“I’m glad you decided to stop by,” Jinx giggled, and winked, and Soraka’s heart soared. She, too, was glad, and though Jinx was clearly just happy that she was getting off, Soraka was ecstatic to be experiencing this. 

Jinx moved her right hand away from Soraka’s hip and traced her flanks, up to the top of her stomach, and held still for several minutes as she thrust heavily, with laboured breaths, into the tight cunt before her. Pink walls spread around her iron-hard pole, accepting everything it could offer and yet still begging for more. Soraka watched the girl’s face as her expressions danced between lust, exertion, and excitement, and admired her smooth stomach that carried hints of softness as it moved and bunched up, abdominals working into overdrive as she fucked her oversized cock through the jizz-coated tunnel. 

Her hand crept upwards, cupping Soraka’s side boob before moving up to the top of her Star Guardian outfit. She traced along the topmost edge, playing with the sheer bow at the center, but mostly testing the fabric. Soraka’s breasts were slightly flattened out in her current position, but her top kept them propped up and tightly secured, but as Jinx fucked her sore, abused cunt, her breasts bobbed in their confines and the fleshy tops jiggled and seemed as if they would spill free. It was that sight that mesmerized the redhead, and she watched with a happy look as the tits bounced and jiggled away.

“Mhm. Sexy,” Jinx murmured to herself, and then smirked, flashing only a bit of her white teeth. “Let’s see these puppies, yeah?”

She tugged down Soraka’s top, and the girl squealed in embarrassment as half of her breasts were revealed. Jinx whistled to herself, and tugged again, bringing the fabric down to Soraka’s ribs and leaving her fleshy breasts totally bare for the redhead's hungry eyes. She stared, watching the way the tits moved from the force of her thrusts and very slightly flattened under the weight of gravity. Soraka was both ashamed and embarrassed, but she watched Jinx and waited with bated breath for her opinion - she wanted to know what the girl thought. 

“Niiiiice,” Jinx said appreciatively. “I said you were stacked, and damn. You shouldn’t hide these things.”

Soraka opened her mouth to say something, but instead moaned when Jinx’s hand grabbed one of her full, fleshy tits, and jiggled it between her fingers. She mauled the pale mound, massaging it in her palm and digging in deep with her fingers, working the sinfully soft skin between her digits and testing it for its pliability. Soraka closed her mouth and pressed her lips together, once again unable to handle the strange, comfortable sensations now emanating from her chest, and simply let Jinx do as she wished.

Jinx teased a pink, engorged nipple with her index finger, flicking it lightly, and was rewarded with a muffled noise from Soraka. Her grin widened and she caught the rubbery nub between two fingers, and gently applied pressure, drawing sluttier noises from the girl’s throat. Soraka turned her head to the side, unable to keep her eyes on Jinx’s proud, smiling face, and just lavished in the wonderful sensations. Jinx’s red head descended, and Soraka was confused at first, and shivered when she felt a wet mouth plant itself on her other tit. She couldn’t believe that Jinx was kissing her breasts, as if she was a baby suckling at a mother’s tit, but she was - and it was incredible.

Jinx slurped around her breast, teeth grazing and nipping at the soft, supple skin. Her mouth coated the snowy-pale skin in a layer of shining saliva, her tongue running across the curvy hill of flesh like it was ice-cream. Her drool ran down the swells of Soraka’s chest, such was the quantity that Jinx left in her sloppy kisses and messy suckling, and it chilled her skin. Soraka was almost hyper-aware of each droplet that traveled down her breasts in her foreign, heightened state of arousal. Her hand reached up from the edge of the table where it curled uselessly and cradled the back of Jinx’s head as she lewdly slobbered over her tits, switching from one to the other as if to treat them equally.

Her spear-like shaft sunk deep and jammed itself into her core, plunging down into her cunt with swift jabs. Jinx was seemingly able to do two things at once, her mouth kissing her full tits, nose nuzzling the soft skin, while her hips thrusts and cock sawed in and out of the damp slit that was so wet her female juices welled up around the swollen shaft’s base and dripped steadily onto the floor. Soraka held Jinx against her chest, tenderly holding her long, silky hair, as blazing red as her fiery personality. Soraka licked her lips, and then let out a shaky sigh as Jinx captured one of her stiff nipples between her lips, and drew it into her wet mouth.

She suckled hard, as if drawing milk, and then bit down ever so lightly; it hurt a bit, but it sent shivers through her already horny body, and Soraka wasn’t sure she could handle another source of pleasures like that. She could barely handle the mouth on her breasts, let alone the log of dick-meat buried in her fresh pussy, and now with her sensitive bud in between Jinx’s silky-smooth lips, she just couldn't take it. Her fingers tightened and pulled at Jinx’s hair and her legs locked around her waist, and her tunnel fluttered and squirmed around the massive cock.

Soraka came again, body shaking in lust and arousal, droplets of sweat, spit and cum flinging off her ample form and dripping free of her cunt as her orgasm hit her full-on. It swept through her, more intense than the last, draining her of every last drop of energy and overwhelming every last nerve in her body. She slumped back on the table, spent, and tired beyond belief, while Jinx hunched over, lips shining with saliva, her face looking all too pleased with herself. Her cock worked in and out, sawing through squirming, quivering pink folds, jamming into her soft tunnel of velvety flesh. 

The tightness was no longer an issue, despite the strong grip her folds exerted down on her cock; she was so wet and thoroughly creamed that it was easy to move, and Jinx slammed balls deep with no trouble. She relished the milking motions on her cock, voicing her praise of Soraka’s tightness and the way she squeezed Jinx, but Soraka was in her own world, and everything she heard was hazy and dim. In truth, the last thing Soraka anticipated was feeling another rush of sticky-hot semen pouring into her womb, and that was what she held on for alone.

She did not wait long. Jinx moved fast and quick, harder than before, sheathing her dick in aching pink flesh at a blisteringly fast pace. Her throbbing crown slammed against Soraka’s cervix, finally reaching it and bashing the springy barrier repeatedly as if demanding it give way for her thundering cock. The sounds of their skin clapping wetly echoed around the apartment, mingling with their breathy moans and sighs, while her cunt gurgled as her gushing juices sloshed around the log of dick-meat that was jammed within her.

Jinx thrust hard, to the base, and then only moved very slightly, her stomach rippling with motion as she made small bucks of her hips. Her balls rose up and tightened in the crevice of Soraka’s ass, just under her sopping cunt, while her mighty pipe throbbed, every vein easily felt through her thin, fluttering cunt walls. Her climax was just as strong and just as glorious as before, seeding Soraka’s womb with a veritable flood of semen, rushing through and sweeping into her cock-jammed channel. This time there was more room, as she had been fucked looser, her walls clinging with slightly less tenacity than before, and so the cum easily flowed out and around.

It poured past Jinx’s pulsating shaft and coated every inch of Soraka’s once-pristine cunt, quickly flooding out as there was no other place to go. It seeped out of the seal between cock and cunt, dripping over her wide-stretched, swollen petals, dripping down her round ass, and onto the floor, in a near-steady stream of white goo. Soraka imagined that she could feel every drop travel through her, and hear it move, though she really couldn’t, and it was just her post-orgasmic haze speaking for her. She did feel when Jinx pulled out, and her mouth made pointless noises as if to plead her to put it back in, but they were both totally spent, and Soraka’s eyelids were heavy.

“Damn,” Jinx groaned, and stepped backwards to fall on her couch. “I really needed that. Thanks, Soraka, you’re a damn good friend.”

Soraka, however, had fallen fast asleep, no longer able to keep up with the sensations that had taken control of her inexperienced body. 

 

* * *

 

“Soraka? Soraka? I - damn. You’re actually asleep. Lol.” Jinx sat back on the couch, cock leaking fluids into her skin, and looked over the girl now on her table. She looked damn sexy, lying there, breasts shining, pussy swollen and leaking with her sperm - but something tugged at Jinx. Soraka had been really nice to help out Jinx while she was horny - okay, technically Soraka blue-balled her, but whatever - but seeing her reactions and the way she was so clearly inexperienced made Jinx squirm.

Was… was Lux that inexperienced? Had Lux slept with someone else before? She probably had - like, she was a catch, but… would she tell Jinx? She shook her head. It was kind of unimportant, and heck, Lux could do what she wanted. Plus, Jinx had a bit more of an important problem: namely, the sleeping teen on her table. She couldn’t play video games if her table was covered by a sweaty chick, and, well, it would probably hurt Soraka’s back. 

Jinx sighed, and prepared herself to carry Soraka over to her bedroom. She didn’t want the girl to think she’d be able to take a nap every time they fucked, but she wasn’t about to let her get sore for something so silly as sleeping on hardwood. Her tight-as-heck pussy would be sore enough by morning anyway. 

Hey, at least people couldn’t say that Jinx didn’t take responsibility for her actions, right?

 

* * *


	4. Lux Confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx is confronted, and feels are exchanged.

* * *

 

The first sign Jinx got that something was wrong was the slamming of the front door. Lux was not a very rough person by nature, and so Jinx could very easily tell by the simple act that something was off. She didn’t think too much of it, though. Lux got frustrated sometimes, but she was always good at calming her down, and so she focused back on her comic book. Then the stomping began, and Jinx was slightly concerned. Slamming the door and stomping her feet? Lux was upset, and that made Jinx uncomfortable.

Okay, so maybe Jinx missed team practice. Again. That might be enough to set Lux off, but surely it wasn’t an actual issue, right? Jinx had been busy and arrived late, but she did it literally all the time, so that couldn’t be it. Was it the fact that she was hanging out in her house again? Lux had given her the spare key, and if the girl really thought that Jinx wouldn’t use it just to chill, then she was sorely mistaken. 

“Jinx!” Lux shouted, and the redhead grimaced.  _ Yup, she’s mad,  _ she thought, and shifted on the bed uncomfortably. “Where are you!”

“Uh. In the bedroom!” she called back, wincing a little. Lux wouldn’t appreciate that she had, once again, made a mess of her elegantly-made bed. That probably was Jinx fault, in all honesty - the bed was really nice, and was great for rolling around in while reading some hype comics. She couldn’t help herself, really, but usually Lux just kind of laughed it off after being briefly annoyed. She’d waited for Lux in her bedrooms dozens of times before, and this was the first time she was regretting her choice.

There was a flash of pink light in the hallway, and Jinx gulped. That meant Lux had changed into her Star Guardian outfit, signifying that she meant business. While Jinx loved to lounge around in her airy, light costume, just as she was at the moment, Lux only used it in very specific circumstances - combat, training, and when arguing. Jinx felt like she was about to be on the receiving end of her ire, and buried her face between the pages of her colourful comic book in an attempt to look busier than she actually was.

The door flew open, and Lux all but yelled, “Jinx!” 

“Oh, uh, hey, Luxy,” she responded lamely, words slightly muffled by the pages of her book. “Funny seeing you here.”

“I can’t believe you!” Lux fumed, rushing forwards. Jinx tried to shield herself with her book by covering her eyes from the tiny, furious girl, but it was quickly torn from her fingers and thrown on the floor. She lamented the loss of her book, but when faced with Lux’s full fury, it seemed insignificant.

“Whatever I did, it wasn’t my fault,” Jinx protested, holding up her hands. Lux stood in front of her in all her Star Guardian glory, looking incredibly pretty, and also angrier than Jinx had ever seen her. It was a very confusing combination, and Jinx lacked the proper words to respond.

“I cannot believe,” she started, voice high and shrill, and jabbed a finger against Jinx’s chest, “that you have been… F… F-Fornicating with our teammates!”

Jinx’s heart dropped down to her stomach, and her eyes rapidly looked in every direction but the girl standing in front of her. “I - uhm, I’m not sure what you’re talking about?”

“Oh, don’t even try, Jinx!” Lux pointed her finger right at the girl’s face, making her go cross-eyed as she tried to focus. “I know everything! I really just cannot _ believe _ you’d be so reckless! What the heck is wrong with you?”

“Hey, wait a sec,” Jinx countered, and sat up straight on the bed. “It was all, like, totally mutual, okay? I didn’t do anything they didn’t want. What’s the matter with that?”

“What’s the matter?” Lux’s face grew incredulous, as if she could not believe Jinx’s gall. Her eyes were slightly reddened, cheeks flushed in anger. “You’re not supposed to be having  _ sex _ with  _ Star Guardians _ !”

“There’s no rule against it, right?” Jinx squinted, trying to conjure up memories of a contract she had never read. “Right? Anyways - I’ve got needs, and the gals were happy to help out -”

“Are you serious right now?” Lux raised her hand, but after a moment brought both of them down to her waist and balled them into tight fists. “I just - Geez, Jinx. It’s bad enough that I have to hear those… you know…  _ those girls _ at school talk about doing  _ stuff _ with you, and now this? It’s ridiculous!”

_ She’s too nice to call ‘em sluts _ , Jinx thought, with a soft smile on her lips. That thought wasn’t enough to make the moment any lighter, however, and Jinx was still faced with a very furious girl, and she wasn’t sure how to handle that. How could she diffuse the situation? 

“Well, why does it matter?” Jinx shot back, and stood up to match her height against Lux’s. Jinx was slightly annoyed to find that the girl still had a single inch on her - an inch! “So what? I like having fun. I like having fun with hot babes, and our team is full of them. There’s no, like, no downside to it, nothing bad’s gunna happen. Why make a big deal of it?”

Lux’s jaw dropped open. “This is not harmless fun! I thought - you know, I really just wanted to believe that those girls were just exaggerating, okay? I thought you’d smarten up, but no, instead I have to find out that you’ve bedded half the team!” She held out her hand again and began counting off her fingers. “Somehow you roped Janna into this, you’ve been with Fortune, like, a dozen times in a week, and you seduced Soraka! Who’s next, huh? Did you plan on stopping?”

“It was just a bit of fun…” Jinx swallowed roughly. “Alright, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t think you’d get this mad.”

Lux rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t know how you figured that. You totally went behind my back on this - on all of this. You didn’t think I’d get mad?”

“I mean, I knew you wouldn’t be happy, but not like this.” Jinx waved her hand, before faltering under Lux’s glare. For a moment it seemed as if the team leader was about to say something else, but her anger suddenly bled away and her face looked very tired. She sat down gingerly, smoothing out her skirt around her pale thighs, and Jinx looked away before she was caught staring. She took a seat beside the pink-haired leader, and an awkward silence filled the bedroom.

“I don’t know why you do these things, honest,” Lux murmured, and after a long moment, she sighed. “It feels like you go out of your way to annoy me.”

“For the record, I don’t. Uh, try to annoy you. You’re, like, my best friend, Lux.”

“I know.” Lux looked pensive for a moment, and nibbled on her lower lip. “And… I really can’t stay mad at you. Sorry for yelling.”

“I probably deserved it.” Jinx’s face scrunched up for a moment. “I just - I guess I knew deep down you’d be upset, but, uh, I didn’t think you’d care? I always do things that you don’t like, and, well…”

“This isn’t the same,” Lux murmured, and shook her head, hair bouncing. “Every time you do silly things it’s just you being you, but this is -” She let out a frustrated sigh, and shook her head again. “I just thought you’d understand by now, I guess.”

“I’ll try,” Jinx said, in as firm a voice as she could muster. She hated the expression on her friend’s face, and wanted to wipe it away however she could. “Whatever it is, I’ll listen. Hit me with it.”

Lux sighed, and looked down at her feet. “You know, I - well. You know I love you, right?”

“Of course,” Jinx replied, her face scrunched up in confusion, wondering why Lux felt the need to preface her whatever-it-was with that. “I love you too, Luxy.”

But Lux kept on looking at her intently, her face raw and tender, and Jinx was struck by just how serious she looked in that moment, how soft her voice had been, and something inside her hummed. Her heart thumped against her chest, moving at a strange, erratic beat that made her feel really damn weird. It made her question every time the two had exchanged that platitude, and it all took on a very different meaning in her mind. 

“Wait wait wait - Hold up for a sec. That’s, like, a like-love, as in, ‘we’re best friends and we totally platonically love each other,’ right?” At Lux’s patient, tender stare, Jinx’s heart went into overdrive, beating within her ribcage until it felt like she was about to explode. “Or… you mean… love-love?”

Lux looked a tiny bit unsure of herself in that moment, and Jinx felt the need to fill the unbearable silence with words to explain the strange occurrence. “You don’t - that’s not possible, right? You don’t like girls. You like guys, right? You don’t like… me.”

“What’re you talking about?” Lux asked, frowning lightly. “Of course I -”

Jinx snapped her fingers, face lighting up as if she had struck the jackpot. “You said Ezreal was cute, remember? You like boys.”

“I did not say that,” Lux insisted, her voice still carrying that soft quality. “You said that.”

“Okay, sure, but you agreed!”

“Only because you brought it up first and wouldn’t drop it.” 

Jinx’s mind whirled in a hurricane of thought, thinking up every bit of juicy gossip and school rumour that revolved around Lux, but failed to come up with anything. Half-remembered memories of Jinx overhearing people talk about how weird it was the two girls always hung out, or their strange closeness, hit her particularly hard. She scrambled to think of other situations - parties, girl talk, heck, even spin-the-bottle - but she could think of nothing to protest Lux’s statements - and, in fact, it only made them seem all the more real. Shit, how had Jinx  _ not  _ noticed when the two always sat together for everything?

Jinx’s face fell, and she got the sudden feeling as if she had just done a great wrong. She tried to think of a way to deny Lux’s words, but all she could think about were the strange flutterings in her stomach, and the sense that everything she’d done with the other Star Guardians was a mistake. “Ah, shit. I messed up. I seriously messed up big time, huh?”

“I’m sorry, Jinx.”

“What’re you sorry for?” Jinx’s eyes flicked over to Lux, and she grinned rakishly. “This is - damn, this is so freakin’ cool!”

Lux blinked at the sudden change in mood. “Um-”

“I didn’t think you would be-” Jinx snorted in laughter, and then started outright giggling. Lux watched her with a curious look and a half-smile, slightly concerned. “I always thought there was, like, no chance that you, I dunno, liked me? But, like, now that you - I feel like I’ve got butterflies in my stomach, man.”

“But you just said…?”

Jinx shook her head, sending her long tails of hair whipping around. “I never thought the reason you cared about who I slept with was because you loved me, but, like, if I had known, I swear I never would have, honest. I - well, now that I think about it, I’ve always felt the same. I just didn’t think it was possible. I guess I just feel kinda bad that I was with other people when you felt like this, so...”

Lux smiled at her carefully, but even the slight curve of her lips was as bright as starlight, and Jinx was captivated. The redhead couldn’t stop the words spewing out of her mouth, and she couldn’t remember a time when she was so mushy, but it felt so right. “And - Lux, I promise I won’t ever sleep with anyone again. Just me n’ you, together against the world - we’ll get married and be, like, the two best - er, uh, that is, you know, if you wanna be a couple. Not assuming, obv, but, yeah.”

Lux’s smile got a little bit wider, though she was carefully nibbling away at her lower lip. “I’d love to be your girlfriend, Jinx. And one day, yeah, I’d like to get married.”

Jinx grin got wider, and she took Lux’s hand in her own. She cradled her fingers lightly, but with enough strength to make her feelings known. “Damn, we’re gunna be the best damn couple ever. Startin’ today, I’m a whole new exclusive Jinx.”

The pink-haired teen still looked confused, but her eyes were shining, and Jinx felt happier than she’d ever been. She fell backwards onto the bed, still clutching at her new girlfriend’s fingers, a stupid smile on her lips. “Damn, I feel so… mushy. It’s nice.”

Lux laughed too, and leaned over the redhead. She stared down and then, very, very gently, leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “You don’t have to change for me,” Lux whispered, tucking a strand of Jinx’s hair behind one delicate ear. “Well, maybe just the sleeping with other people part.”

“Never again, promise.” Jinx pecked the girl’s mouth, marveling at the sweetness of her pink lips. She repeated the action once more, and then a few more times, utterly intoxicated by the softness of her mouth alone. In between each of the chaste kisses the two giggled, like two people who had drunk too much bubbly alcohol. Very gently they made out on the bed, their lips barely connecting for more than a few seconds at a time, but it was more than satisfying for Jinx. It was like she’d been missing something for far too long, and she craved more of it; she craved more of Lux.

But as she kissed the girl she could feel her excitement rising, and the satisfaction of knowing that her feelings were reciprocated - even if she barely realized that she’d had those feelings all along - got her blood pumping and heart thumping. Her girl-dick was already hardening in her shorts, and if Lux moved just a bit to the left with her leg she’d easily feel the massive bulge. Jinx liked Lux far too much simply to bed her right then and there and, perhaps for the first time ever, she used her brain to think, and not her dick.

Jinx’s body heated up, her constantly-horny thoughts trying to win her over, but she was determined to make an effort for the delightful Star Guardian on top of her. She placed a hand on Lux’s shoulder, and gave herself a tiny bit of space to speak her thoughts. “Lux, I love you, ok? But I - well, I might not be able to stop if we keep going, and I don’t want to rush things with you.”

Lux looked pensive, but the smile on her face was enrapturing. “I know you have needs, Jinx, and I want to be able to satisfy you.”

  
“I don’t - uhm.” Jinx coughed, and looked away shyly. Her next words were barely audible, almost lost in the fabric of the bedding. “I don’t mind, like, waiting until we’re married.”

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t,” Lux murmured, voice soft and tiny, nearly lost against Jinx’s lips. They kissed again as Lux properly straddled the thin redhead, her thighs unintentionally pressing down on the hard bulge in the tiny shorts, but she made no noise of discomfort or indication of annoyance. She gently moved further up into Jinx’s lap, until she was sitting on her lower body, their lips connected in a passionate embrace. The soft, fleshy lips slipped across each other, gently moulding together perfectly. Each kiss was utterly intoxicating for Jinx, and she felt like she was losing herself in Lux’s lips.

Her hands closed around Lux’s tiny waist, and the girl squirmed at the slight touch. The pinkette whimpered into Jinx’s lips, but she never stopped the movement of her mouth, constantly moving to better mould their lips together. Jinx was stunned - she hadn’t even used her tongue yet, but Lux was effortlessly stealing all her breath away with the simple, sweet kisses, and Jinx really felt like she could just lie there forever. She lavished in the steamy lip-lock, her fingers tapping away and petting at the slight curve of Lux’s waist, slowly getting a feel for the body she’d so often stared at.

Each peck of their mouths sent delicious tingles through Jinx’s horny body, driving up her need and desire. Though she was happy to lie under Lux’s light body, her dick ached in their confinement, begging to be released. It was a constant thrumming of desire, urging her to take out her hardness and bury it in a soft pussy. It was a feeling that Jinx didn’t want at the moment - she didn’t want to ruin the loving passion she was sharing with her childhood friend. She was enjoying the simple kissing, though she always treated it just as foreplay. Here and now, though, it was so much different, and so much better.

It was very hard to resist, though. As Lux’s body settled down over hers she got harder, until she was throbbing painfully, loins burning. Each delicate connection between their mouths had her mind float away, lost from the sheer delight of it all, but her needy desire remained. She didn’t want to scare Lux or hurt her, and she wasn’t sure if it was okay to have sex with her. Jinx had never made love before - she had fun, she fucked people. She fucked Janna, she banged Soraka, she was a fuckbuddy with Fortune - but never lovemaking. Not with them.

_ Shit,  _ Jinx thought,  _ what if I mess up?  _

Lux’s body moved against her own, almost writhing within her thin arms, constantly providing stimulation to Jinx’s throbbing cock while their lips touched. The sizzling contact of their mouths was quite literally making Jinx breathless with eager desire, and she felt as if she could no longer hold herself back. Her feet kicked against the bedding, torso rising up, gently adjusting her position without bothering Lux. The pink-haired girl was too caught up in the steamy, hot kiss to notice, and slid neatly into the redhead’s flat lap, her ass resting against toned thighs. From there Jinx was easily able to grab Lux and slowly press her back against the bed, swapping their positions so that Jinx was now above her - but their lips never parted, not even for a single instant.

Jinx held Lux down as she stole sweet kisses from her, while one of her knees rose up in the gap between her legs. Her knee only lightly prodded at the girl’s hidden cunt, but Lux responded to the slight motions with enthusiasm, moaning into Jinx’s mouth, and that gave the redhead all the encouragement she needed. One of her hands moved to the zipper of her shorts, but for perhaps the first time she was too slow. Lux’s fingers beat her to it, clumsily pulling at the metal that sealed her massive dick within, and Jinx could only really chuckle breathlessly.

“I’m a little big,” Jinx admitted shyly. “Might be bigger than you’re used to...”

The zipper went all the way down, and Lux’s hands were now in her pants. “This is my first time,” Lux replied, a beautiful blush on her cheeks, “but it’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

Jinx licked her lips, resisting the urge to groan as Lux’s fingers stroked at her hard rod. “Really? I… I would have thought…”

“I’ve liked you for a long time, Jinx,” Lux told her very seriously. “There’s no one else I wanted to be with. And - I know you get, uhm, excited easily, and I want to be able to satisfy you. So that way…”

Jinx got the message. Lux wanted to make sure that Jinx would never feel the need to sleep with anyone else to get her fix - but Lux’s lips alone had nearly made her cum in her pants, so the redhead was under no illusion that the pretty girl underneath her would fail to satisfy. The thought that this was Lux’s first time - Lux, the pretty academic star, team leader, the girl that makes boring beautiful, well. That made Jinx feel mushier than before, and also a tiny bit cocky. 

“Don’t worry, baby.” Jinx flashed her pearly-white teeth. “I’ll be your first, and your best. Promise.”

Jinx wasn’t about to let Lux down. She shivered under the gentle fingers touching her girl-cock, and hurriedly shrugged off the rest of her shorts. Lux ever-so-tenderly stroked at her iron-hard flesh, her movements clumsy and inexperienced, but with clear intent behind them. She was trying to please her new girlfriend, and Jinx genuinely appreciated it, though it did not satisfy her all that much. It really only made her more excited, her cock practically begging to sink into Lux’s soft flesh, and Jinx was desperate to accept its demands. 

She kissed Lux again, longer this time, while her own hand moved past the girl’s skirt and touched at her panties. She was delighted to note that they were damp with arousal, and when she pushed the fabric aside and brushed against her folds, she found them to be sticky and wet. The notion that Lux wanted this just as much as she did made her heart soar, and Jinx happily settled herself into position, settling her hips over between the other’s legs. Lux gave her a small nod as she pulled away, her lips glistening with salvia, and Jinx started to push with her hips.

Lux’s hands carefully guided her to make sure the penetration was swift and easy - there was no clumsy fumbling, nor was her throbbing cock-head slipping along her folds. The redhead’s dick reached the hole in between her swollen vulva and pressed in, lightly at first, gently spreading the girl’s entrance around her shocking girth as it sought entry into her body. Lux only made a small whimper, her face a mask of determination. Jinx clicked her tongue at the sight, and carefully moved her hips.

“Let me know if it bothers you, alright?” She told the pink-haired girl, who’s lips curled up in response.

“I’m tough,” Lux said patiently, “I can take it.”

“I know,” Jinx whispered back, and pushed steadily inwards. “You’re the strongest, prettiest girl I’ve ever met.”

Lux whimpered once more as the dick properly penetrated her slick tunnel, pushing past her puffy outer lips and into the soft pink they guarded. Lux wasn’t painfully tight, as Jinx had experienced before, but instead hugged her rod perfectly, as if every contour had been specifically made to fit her dick. It was a snug embrace around her, and Jinx hadn’t even gone more than a third of the way inside. The pleasure practically urged her to bury her dick within, to fully feel the perfect pussy on offer, and Jinx was far too energetic to hold back any longer.

Her hips pushed in at a steady pace, just slow enough for Lux to adjust to the cunt-straining girth, but fast enough to satisfy Jinx’s sexual craving. The tightness was incredibly perfect, pleasing her hardness with every inch that she penetrated. The walls squirmed to accept her, allowing the passage of her tremendous girth before settling back in to embrace her rod. Jinx could not think of anything else that had ever felt so glorious - this was a whole new level of awesome, and she hadn’t even started moving yet. 

“I - I feel so full,” Lux whined, her hands reaching up to grab Jinx’s shoulders. They were face-to-face, only inches apart, and Jinx could see every expression and twitch on her pretty face. “It’s nice.”

Jinx smiled, feeling strangely relieved. She said nothing, but kissed the girl on the forehead, and quickly swiped a lock of pink hair away from her face. Her hips practically moved of their own volition, sinking down into the glorious warmth of her soaking slit until her head hit the deepest barrier within the tight tunnel. Jinx’s entire length was sheathed inside the fluttering heat, from throbbing head to swollen base, her heavy balls nestled against the plush curve of Lux’s ass. It was quite literally a perfect fit for her, and every inch of her aching hardness was pleased by the clamping walls and the snug, wet tunnel. 

Lux moaned softly, and Jinx’s grin got wider as she started to move. She wanted the girl to enjoy this too, just as much as she herself was, but with her blood pumping fast she could not hold back. Her movements were soft at first, but very quickly accelerated into a faster tempo that greatly pleased her throbbing girl-dick. Even so, it was softer than Jinx usually fucked - far slower than her romps with Fortune, or the quickies with the girls at school, but it was far more pleasing than any of them. Maybe it was the absolutely perfect pussy hugging her cock, or simply the girl she was with, but whatever it was, she could not get enough.

Her hips rolled in erratic curves, sinking her prick through the sopping slit at strange angles that had every inch of her rub against the fluttering, marvelously textured walls, constantly stimulating the both of them. Lux’s voice came out in a steady stream of soft whimpers and pleased whines, while Jinx gasped softly, nearly overwhelmed by the sensational pussy. Whenever she could she peppered the beautiful Star Guardian’s face with kisses, quick, soft, and sweet, tasting her soft skin and adoring it. Lux needed nothing to be as pretty as she was, unlike the other girls that tried way too hard.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you are?” Jinx said, breathing a little heavier than she was used to. Her dick plunged through the folds that wrapped around her base, enjoying the sticky wetness and the wet pop that accompanied each motion of her dick. “Cuz seriously, you are sooo pretty.”

“You say that all the time,” Lux said back, but her face was pleasantly flushed. Whether that was from the compliment or the log of dick-meat in her tender tunnel Jinx did not know, but she decided to take it as the former. 

Lux trembled and squirmed beneath her body, struggling to properly take the monstrous cock, but she didn't tell Jinx to stop or to slow down, even as her hips picked up the pace. She struggled to adjust, and was successful in taking something larger than most people could, and Jinx adored her for it. She tried to convey that appreciation with the soft kisses she lavished the pinkette with, and every time their lips met Jinx swore she saw shooting stars. Their closeness was near overwhelming, but that caused the many elaborate ribbons and ruffles on the Star Guardian outfits to graze and scratch against one another - which, considering Jinx’s significant lack of clothing, meant that the material rubbed against her in all the wrong ways. 

Jinx put that discomfort aside as the hands clutching at her shoulders tightened, squeezing a little too hard, but only when Jinx thrust strong enough to bash her leaking head against her womb. That was the pleasure-point, it seemed; every time she repeated that action, it sent Lux’s insides into a flurry of pleasing contractions, a steady squirming that stroked every inch of her pulsating hardness. That was the reaction that Jinx sought to intensify, and she deepened her thrusts and moved her hips in a steadier rhythm, seeking to increase Lux’s pleasure. Jinx wanted to make sure Lux’s first time was good, and not leave her dissatisfied. 

Lux’s moans got louder as Jinx ramped up her speed, sawing her fat rod into the soft, pink tunnel of her pussy. The sticky-wet fluids of Lux’s arousal clung to the base of her shaft and popped wetly as she sheathed herself inside, the girthy base of her shaft resting against the girl’s spongy vulva. As she fucked her hips moved back and forth, rather than her usual up-and-down motions that had her truly bring all her strength to bear; this was a little more intimate than she was used to, and her movements would have made that apparent if Lux had an experience. 

As it was, the pink-haired youth was brought to the edge of near-constant pleasure, her body constantly tingling in sheer delight. Jinx wanted to hear Lux’s sing-song moans and groans, but it was somewhat difficult to do that while their mouths were locked together, and so she just appreciated the vibrations coming from her chest, and the feel of her clenching limbs and squirming cunt. The soft walls accepted her easily, giving way to her bludgeoning length and taking every inch down to the base, wrapping her in slick, sticky folds. The only real impediment was the frilly skirt that got in the way, scratching against her pelvis as she thrust, but it was barely an inconvenience. 

The bed made barely a squeak as Jinx pushed down, fucking the girl into the bedding. Jinx had sex often, of course, but she could not remember a time having sex with anyone on a bed like this, and for some reason it made it feel all the more significant. Her cock speared down into the silky cunt, while her long tails of red hair dangled and bounced in clumsy timing with her movements. Lux’s cunt was so soft and pliable that Jinx’s cock slid in with barely any effort, and the fleshy walls gripped her heaving cock with just the right amount of firmness and comfort that Jinx couldn’t think of any single person she’d been with who had ever made her feel this good.

“You’re so perfect,” Jinx moaned, pulling away briefly from her girlfriend’s tender lips. Lux whimpered and moved her hands to cup Jinx’s chin, her long fingers tracing the redhead’s fine cheekbones. That feeling, combined with the wet gyrations along her cock, was quickly wearing Jinx down. Maybe it was because of the snug folds, or the girl she was with, or even the wild beat of her heart, but damn, she was closer to her peak than she would have thought, and the familiar ache of imminent release was already filling her body - and they hadn't even been having sex for very long yet

“I’m gunna cum, Lux,” Jinx husked, her voice raw and throaty from the exertions of her moving limbs and straining hips. Her stomach flexed and sent the wispy fabric of her outfit flowing outwards, totally the opposite of her fat rod plunging into Lux’s gushing cunt. “W-where should I…?”

“It’s safe inside, right?” Lux half-moaned, her voice carrying the same husky tone as Jinx’s. “I want it inside -”

She whimpered again, her voice lost in the throes of pleasure. Her body rocked and writhed, fingers scratching Jinx’s jawline as she was caught up by the incredible sensations surging through her body. Jinx tried to hold on, she really did - she had no idea if Lux was on a safe day, nor if she was really intent on taking her load, but the powerful contractions and suction-like milking exerted on her slab of girl-cock made it near impossible. Jinx could not stop her hips from driving forwards, seeking more of the sensational feelings that coaxed her to release and, with one final thrust, she came.

Her heavy dick meat settled within the now-constrictive cove, the head tightly mashed against Lux’s cervix, and throbbed twice. The amount of cum that was pumped out her balls put every other load she had to shame, quite literally blasting the fleshy barrier and sending the pink-haired teen into another fit of squirms and contractions. Rivers of the scalding liquid filled the girl’s womb until it overflowed, and then spurting out between the narrow gaps between their conjoined flesh. The fat rod kept on throbbing, pumping out thick ropes of hyper-virile sperm that made a home in the spasming girl’s cunt, seeking to find a way into her over-packed, fertile womb. Small trickles leaked out of the cunt, and Jinx could only tell because it dripped across her tightened ball sack. 

“OMG,’” Jinx groaned, and pulled free of the incredibly tight hole she had buried into. She slumped to the side, resting lightly on her back, while Lux breathed in ragged and deep. Her chest rose and fell quickly, and Jinx watched her with genuine fascination. It was oddly satisfying to see the girl so overwhelmed, and it delighted her to know that she was the one to be able to do that. Lux’s pink head swiveled to the side, and fixed Jinx with a kind look and a dreamy smile. Jinx could swear that her heart skipped a beat at that look, and a silly smile spread across her own face. 

Jinx turned onto her side, fully facing Lux. They just looked at each other, but after a long moment the redhead raised her slender body up and across so that she could press her lips to the girl’s soft cheek, and softly whispered, “that was great, Lux. Honest.”

The girl, predictably, blushed. “You, too.”

“Of course,” Jinx said proudly, her hand moving to play with the many little ribbons decorating Lux’s pink costume. It was a plain outfit, and a little too overwhelming in colour for Jinx’s tastes, but it looked super pretty on Lux. But then, Lux looked good in everything, and the redhead was more than a little curious to see how she looked without any of it.

“You look super cute with this,” Jinx said, tracing along the lines where different fabrics met and separated, “but I think you’d look suuuuper cute without it.”

Lux blinked at her, and Jinx held in a giggle as she elaborated. “Can - May I take this off?”

“O-oh.” Lux’s blush intensified. “Sure, but, uh, I know I’m not as well… developed as the others, so…”

Jinx’s hands were already toying with the ribbon-like laces that kept the bodice tied. “Hey, Luxy, that’s not - Okay, real talk, I do like big tits and stuff a whole lot. I won’t lie. But you’re fucking adorable, Lux, okay?”

Lux squirmed as layers of her costume were peeled off her thin body - first the pink, frilly outer layers, and then the downy white under-layers. Jinx’s eyes lit up as she beheld Lux’s pale, smooth skin, her modest breasts and slight curves. “Like I said. Suuuuuper-duper pretty. Like, Fortune might have curves to die for, but I swear I’d take you any day.”

The pink-haired teen sat up abruptly, cupped Jinx by the chin, and kissed her long and full. The rest of her Star Guardian outfit slid off her body, leaving only her snowy stockings and gloves. Jinx didn’t care, and when she felt the girl’s hands pick at the ties binding her own outfit, she eagerly helped her along and shed the skimpy shirt off. Her own chest was even smaller than Lux’s nice handfuls, her body leaner and more trim, but the two were perfectly content with that. 

They kissed, side by side, while Jinx used her hands to memorize each and every one of Lux’s curves and dips. She’d watched and shamefully stared at the other girl many, many times, and the delight of being able to properly touch what she had unknowingly been dreaming about for so long was incredible. Whether she be naked, in her Star Guardian costume, or in a school blazer, Lux was by and far the prettiest girl Jinx had ever seen. She was anticipating being able to be seen beside her in public, and proudly proclaim them to be a couple. 

  
Jinx’s hardness brushed against a soft thigh, and the girl was reminded about how stiff and needy her fat girl-cock was. As their lips mashed against one another and hands glided across their smooth bodies, her dick pushed insistently into pale flesh and leaked rivers of pre-cum. It was a little too much for the excited futa to bear, but she wasn’t going to treat Lux like an outlet for her lust. She could never do that, not with her - but still, her arousal was rising again, and she was dangerously horny.

“Are you up for another round?” Jinx murmured as her throbbing dick slid into the gap of Lux’s toned thighs. “Or -”

Lux gave her a cheeky grin, and pushed back on her shoulders. Jinx was placed on her back, with Lux following her over. Her purple eyes flicked over to the needy, ruddy-skinned rod, and said, “only if I get to be on top.”

Jinx bit the insides of her cheek, a happy feeling in her heart. “Whatever you like, baby.”

Lux nodded, but she was fully focused on getting herself on top of Jinx. She raised the pale curve of her ass, and tried to lower herself down on the thick girl-meat. Predictably she missed, and the dick slid in between the bubbly globes of her ass. They both giggled to each other, like they were at school exchanging gossip, before Lux tried once more. This time she used one hand to steady the rod and keep it pointed towards her soaked core, and succeeded in sinking a portion of it through her folds and into her narrow channel.

She groaned lightly, and very slowly moved her hips. Only a portion of the meaty cock was inside her cunt at a time as she rose and fell; she fucked herself using only a few inches of the long cock, but slowly worked more of it into herself on every drop of her hips. Her cum-packed cunt gurgled wetly and dribbled more of the white fluid onto the shaft as it got deeper inside, forcing it out of the path. The whole soaked hole was pleasantly warm, bathing Jinx’s dick in a wet heat that was incredibly delightful.

Lux moaned as more of the cock penetrated into her, spreading out her tightness once again. Though she’d just been fucked hard, her fresh cunny had sprung right back to her untouched tightness, and was once again providing Jinx with a perfectly snug fit that hugged every inch of her and squeezed lightly. It was a glorious feeling, and combined with the warmth and the thick liquid being forced aside, it nearly made Jinx’s eyes roll back in pleasure. It made Jinx want more, desperate to get more of that feeling, but she wanted to allow Lux to move at her own pace and get used to it. 

Jinx hoped that they’d be doing more of this, and wanted the girl to come into her own.

She raised her upper body by using her elbows to push herself up, and ravenously watched the girl descend and fuck herself on the pillar of her throbbing meat. From the better angle she could see her monstrous rod disappear into the girl’s tight cunt - she watched the vividly flushed vulva and swollen folds spread wide to accept the rod, something like a lewd mouth, gobbling up inches of paleness. That was followed by the tender feel of inner walls stroking and rippling across her cock, giving it a luxurious massage. 

Lux worked a little more into her tight slit, now fucking herself along three-fourths of the tremendous length. Her voice squeaked out with each movement, but sighs of relief quickly followed whenever it was sheathed properly within her steaming warmth. It filled her out fully, and Jinx could see from the happy expressions of her face that she was enjoying it as well, and that made the redhead happy to see. She never thought Jinx would get into something like this, but to see it happen  - and more importantly, happen with Jinx herself- made her immeasurably happy. 

Her speed picked up, though she still left several inches untouched by the liquid warmth of her pussy. Her folds squished wetly with each movement, and at the faster speed it sounded like a squeaky toy that was dragged across the floor, but it was totally drowned out by the happy moans that left Lux’s pink lips. Her walls fluttered and squirmed, almost pulling at Jinx’s dick, as if begging it to go deeper still. Jinx ached to satisfy that urge, but held back in order to let Lux lead the pace - and really, it was all so satisfying that Jinx knew she wouldn’t last long anyway.

Lux’s lips parted in between her husky sighs, as if she was saying something, though Jinx could not make out what that might be. She watched her lips move, trying to figure it out, while also trying to keep a rein on the overwhelming pleasure that assaulted her body. Lux squirmed and her shoulders shook, almost making it look like she was crying, but Jinx knew she was similarly overwhelmed by the intense feelings. Jinx’s eyes moved away from the shaking shoulders and up to the girl’s fine lips, tracing the subtle movements and trying to make out the words being said. 

_ Ah,  _ Jinx thought. Lux was saying Jinx’s name, over and over, like a mantra as she took her cock over and over. For some reason that made her giddy and excited, and the smile that spread across her lips was wider than it had ever been before. Her hand reached out and grabbed one of Lux’s, and their fingers tangled together comfortably. She had to brace her angled upper body with only one elbow, and her other arm stretched out in an effort to stay locked together with Lux’s as she rose and fell, but that was all okay to Jinx. 

As her fat cock-head spread wide the deepest walls of the pinkette’s cunt, Jinx swore she saw stars shooting across her vision. The pleasure was indescribable, though the sex was not any different than what she did to other girls… it was special, if she had to put a word on it, and every action was altered when she did it with Lux. Each drop of the girl’s slim hips sent thrills through Jinx, making her tingle all over and filling her chest with strange fluttering feelings, and in response, she tightened her fingers around Lux’s own.

Her cockhead was hitting the fleshy womb once again, shifting away loads of thick cum and roughly bashing the spongy barrier. It lacked the hard edge to it that Jinx came to recognize with her own hilting movements, but that meant nothing at the moment, and Lux meant everything. The girl was on the edge of her own release, and Jinx could clearly read that in the trembles of her limbs and the determined look on her face. And so, without any reason to hold back any longer, Jinx began to move her hips of her own accord, softly bucking and thrusting.

That added the final edge that Lux needed to push herself over and into a delirious ocean of pleasure. She almost shrieked, though her voice was soft and low, and her body instantly locked up. Every bit of her was tight and tense, her back fully straight as electric pulses surged through her and made her feel things she had never properly felt before - all with the exception of her soaked pussy, which was in a frenzy of rippling movement that danced along the fat cock lodged between them. The milking motions urged Jinx to let go and cum, to do what nature intended and, though Jinx was more than ready to do so, she held on for Lux’s sake. 

She let the girl come off the incredible high on her own, all the while gently thrusting and shifting her huge rod within the cum-packed, juice-soaked slit, battering soft walls and spongy insides. Every movement was enough to make Jinx’s mind hazy, and she had no idea how anyone could possibly hold on under such intense sensations. She also had no idea how she was so lucky to have Lux on top of her, especially considering everything she’d done before, but she was not going to waste this. No chance in hell of that happening.

Lux slumped, a hot breath escaping her mouth, her eyes nearly crossed as she struggled to regain the use of her faculties. She smiled clumsily down at Jinx, and then shifted her hips, perhaps realizing that the still-hard cock which was pushing at her tightened walls had not yet cum. With all the determination and duty of a born leader she started to move her hips again, but much slower, clearly displaying the tiredness in her soft, slender limbs. But that was okay; Jinx was already on-edge, and when Lux merely dropped her hips once, burying the full length of fat dick-meat to the depths, Jinx simply let go.

She pulsed out another thick load of her baby-batter, spattering the insides of the sopping cunt with copious amounts of white fluids. Again it forced itself into the sacred space of her womb, desperate and needy to do as nature intended and seek out the life-giving eggs - and as befitted a Star Guardian, there were plenty ready and waiting. Of course, there was far too much to stay packed neatly inside her fertile core, and it all immediately gushed through the still-squirming slit in thick waves. It felt like an oven, all hot and warm and completely bathing the redhead’s dick, and she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip as her balls still contracted in release.

It thoroughly ruined the bed sheets, to say the least, and coated their groins in sticky layers. Jinx barely took notice, as she was far too overcome with two tremendous orgasms in a row, as well as the star-bright Guardian sitting atop her, panting, sweaty, and tired. After a moment the redhead reached up and again brushed aside some stray hairs, ensuring Lux’s proud face was clear, and smiled up at her.

Lux sighed again, and slowly slipped free of the softening shaft impaling her cum-filled core. Never once did her hand leave Jinx’s, though she flopped to the side and made the connection awkward. There she rested, softly breathing in and out, small chest rising and falling. Jinx stared at her for far too long, until the girl looked over and caught her staring. She only smiled, of course, always nice and kind, but Jinx blushed hard.

“You’re just so… pretty.”

Lux’s laugh came out like a tinkle. She stared back, until she asked, with some indecision, “was that good for you, too?”

“It was freakin’ amazing,” Jinx said, as emphatically as she could physically manage. “Best. Sex. Ever.”

Lux smiled shyly. “I’m glad.”

“We should totally do this again sometime. Like, if you want to, of course.”

“I think I’d like that,” Lux said, and then giggled lightly. She craned her neck and rested her head against Jinx’s, eyes inches away. “Girlfriend.”

Jinx gave her a silly smile. 

“One question, Jinx,” Lux murmured. “Is all this, uhm, cum okay? You know…”

“Oh, ah.” Jinx squinted. “Totally, yeah. Never knocked anyone up before, so we’re good.” 

“Okay.” Lux stared dreamily at her, and Jinx felt lighter than she had ever been before. They were close enough that Jinx could smell her light perfume and flowery shampoo, which did wonders for her nerves. If Jinx had to, she’d say it smelled of comfort. 

“K.” Jinx said back, chewing on her lip. “Man, I’ve never felt this… I dunno, happy, before.”

“I’m happy too, Jinx. Really happy.”

Jinx softened her hold on Lux’s hand, and adjusted her palm so that they were snugly fit against one another. Their foreheads touched, wild red hair mingling in with the soft pink, and their tired eyes stayed trained on each other. Jinx’s body was tired and spent, and that suited her just fine, as she did not want to leave the comfort of her current position. She was just happy to lie there, beside her former childhood bestie and now girlfriend, and rest together. There would be time for other things, but for now, everything was just perfect.

“Shit,” Jinx mused aloud. “This might just be the happiest day of my life. Huh.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
